Phantom der Oper Rosen aus Glas
by Child of Storm
Summary: 5 Jahre nach den Ereignissen in der Oper, die ganz Paris in Aufruhr versetzten, findet die Legende um das Phantom der Oper einen neuen Anfang. Doch scheint es, als würden die Geister der Vergangenheit noch immer nicht ruhen und Christine zu sich rufen...
1. Prolog

Leise sanken weisse Schneeflocken am Fenster der kleinen, ruckelnden Kutsche vorbei. Marie hatte die Vorhänge geöffnet, damit wenigstens ein wenig des trüben Tageslichtes ins Innere gelangen konnte. Sie sah ihre Herrin an, die ihr gegenüber sass und mit verschleiertem Blick die tristen Häuserreihen von Paris musterte.

Marie war noch nicht lange im Hause deChagny beschäftigt, aber sie hatte bereits seltsame Geschichten über die Herrin gehört. Dunkle Geschichten. Geschichten, die einem einfachen Mädchen, wie ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liessen. Ihr fröstelte und sie zwang sich, ihren Blick von der Herrin abzuwenden, deren weisses Gesicht sich scharf von dem blutroten Samt des Rückenpolsters abhob.

Es war ein sanftes Gesicht, umrahmt von schweren, dunkelbraunen Locken, die die Herrin offen zu tragen pflegte. Manchmal hielt eine schwarze Schleife die langen Flechten im Nacken gebunden. Was Marie aber stets in seinen Bann zog, waren die Augen der Herrin. Grosse, dunkle Augen, deren unergründliche Tiefe Geheimnisse verbarg. Geheimnisse, die mit der Vergangenheit verknüpft waren und von denen Marie lieber nichts wissen wollte. Ein eisigkalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihre Herrin noch immer anstarrte.

Hastig senkte sie den Blick, der an den zarten, feingliedrigen Fingern der Herrin hängen blieb. Sie hielten ein kleines Buch umklammert.

_Jean Gerard deRossingol_

_Roseraie_

"Der Rosengarten" war das dritte Buch des Schriftstellers. Ihre Herrin pflegte die Bücher des Schriftstellers stets mit sich zu führen, bis sie fertig gelesen waren. Marie hatte einmal in eines hineingelesen und war erstaunt, mit wieviel Gefühl der Mann seine Geschichten erzählte. Es hatte sie sofort in seinen Bann gezogen und ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Sehnsucht in ihr geweckt. Er war einer dieser Schriftsteller, deren Geschichte man lebte, wenn man sie las. Dessen Werk Bilder heraufbeschwor, die einen tief in der Nacht aus Träumen weckten, deren leiser Nachhall pure Melancholie war.

Plötzlich hob ihre Herrin den Kopf. Ihre Augen blickten klar und gespannt aus dem Fenster, als suchten sie etwas. Christine war die ganze Zeit über tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen. Doch als draussen das wuchtige Gebäude der Oper vorbeiglitt war sie jäh aus ihren Tagträumen erwacht.

Dunkel dräute ihr das alte, prächtige Gemäuer. Bald würden die dunklen, drohend wirkenden Fenster hell erleuchtet sein. Früher einmal hatte sie dort ihre Heimat gehabt. Dort hatte sie... Christine seufzte und verscheuchte den Gedanken. Sie sollte nicht mehr an die Vergangenheit denken. Vor zwei Jahren hatte sie Raoul geehelicht und war eine deChagny geworden. Sie war danach niemals in die Oper zurückgekehrt. Raoul sah es auch nicht gerne, wenn sie die Oper überhaupt nur erwähnte.

Ihre Hand streifte das Rosenbouquet an ihrer Seite. Für einen Moment schien eine kalte Hand mit klammen Fingern nach ihrem Herzen zu greifen. Die zarten Blüten der Rosen waren blutrot und ein schwarzes Seidenband zierte sie. Christine schloss die Augen und schluckte. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatten sie die Oper bereits hinter sich gelassen und die Rosen waren unverändert rosafarben. Christine nestelte nervös an ihrem Buch und wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Alles in Ordnung, Madame?" fragte Marie besorgt. Ihre Herrin schien ihr jetzt fast schon kränklich blass. "Seid Ihr unpässlich?"

"Nein Marie", sagte Christine und war überrascht, wie sehr ihre Stimme dabei zitterte. "Ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit, danke!" Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht so schroff sein. Die Reflektion in der Scheibe des Kutschenfensters zeigte ihr, dass sie zum Fürchten bleich war. Marie machte sich wahrscheinlich einfach nur Sorgen. Dennoch wollte sie sich im Augenblick nicht unterhalten.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis der schwere Wagen in die Strasse zum alten Friedhof einbog. Nebel umspielte die Fesseln der Pferde und liess den Boden schon fast nicht mehr erkennen. Durch das Wirbeln der Schneeflocken hindurch konnte man die dunklen Stämme kahler Bäume ausmachen, deren Zweige sich ein wenig im Wind bewegten. Ein Baum war abgeknickt und lehnte an einem anderen. Wenn der Wind in die dürre Krone fuhr ächzte und knarzte er steinerweichend. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund.

Die Kutsche hielt plötzlich an. Christine streckte den Kopf zur Tür hinaus und erkundigte sich beim Kutscher für den Grund der Unterbrechung.

"Da sitzt eine Katze, Madame", erwiderte der Kutscher. Seine Stimme drang nur dumpf hinter dem dicken Wollschal hervor, den er sich zum Schutz gegen die Kälte um den Kopf geschlungen hatte. Trotzdem hatte Christine ihn verstanden.

"Verscheuch sie doch, Gustave", ordnete Christine an. Doch auch das lauteste Rufen und Zischen des Kutschers schien keinen Eindruck auf die Katze zu machen. Sie sass einfach da, mitten auf dem Weg, der Kutsche zugewandt und musterte diese mit starrem Blick ohne zu blinzeln.

"Das gefällt mir nicht", bemerkte Marie unbehaglich. Christine bedachte sie mit einem abwesenden Blick und nickte langsam. Sie öffnete die Kutschentür vollends und liess sich in den Schnee hinab. Ihre Füsse sanken bis weit über die Knöchel ein. Mühsam stapfte sie um die Pferde herum.

Die Katze sass einfach da und schaute Christine ruhig an. Das schwarze Fell hob sich dunkel von dem weissen Schnee ab. Irgendetwas an der Katze kam Christine seltsam vertraut vor. Sie machte ein paar weitere, unbeholfene Schritte im Schnee – und erstarrte. Das Fell der Katze war rabenschwarz. Bis auf einen einzigen weissen Fleck. Er umrahmte das rechte Auge und zog sich von der Lefze bis zum Ohr hinauf...


	2. Friedhofsgesänge

Etwas berührte sie sanft und weich an der Wange, wie eine Feder, die ein Vogel aus seinem Daunengefieder entliess. Christine lächelte und genoss für einen kurzen Augenblick die leichte Berührung auf ihrer Haut. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie bemerkte, dass sich sehr schnell von der Stelle der Berührung eisige, beissende Kälte auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Auch von unten kroch der bittere Schauer ihren Rücken hinauf. Kälte umfing sie, wie eine betäubende Umarmung, die sie zu lähmen suchte.

Durch die Nebelschleier ihrer benommenen Wahrnehmung hörte sie dumpfe Laute, deren Tonfall ihr eindringlich erschien. Nur widerwillig spannte sie ihre Lider, um die Augen zu öffnen. Langsam, als würden sie von unsichtbaren Händen gehalten, gelang es ihr, das Dunkel zu verdrängen, das ihre Augen umschattete. Über ihr schwamm ein heller Fleck vor einem merkwürdig dunklen, weichen Hintergrund. Ein heller Fleck? Weiss.

Mit einem Schlag hoben sich die Schleier, die ihre Sinne in ihren nebligen, ungewissen Krallen hielten. Die dumpfen Laute wurden zu Worten, die jemand zu ihr sagte. Die Berührung in ihrem Gesicht rührte von kleinen, filigranen Schneeflocken, die aus dem grau verhangenen Himmelszelt auf sie hinab rieselten. Christine fuhr auf und sah sich panisch um.

Dort wo die Katze gesessen hatte war eine ebene, weisse Schneefläche. Kein Zeichen, dass dort jemals etwas gewesen war. Mit gehetztem Blick suchte sie die Büsche und Reihen kahler Bäume dahinter ab. Doch nirgendwo vermochte sie ein Zeichen der Katze zu entdecken. Ein halb erstickter Laut quoll über ihre Lippen, als sie versuchte zu schlucken. Zitternd hob sie eine Hand und bedeckte die Augen, damit ihre Diener die Panik darin nicht sehen konnten. Ohne, dass sie es wollte, stiegen heisse Tränen in ihr auf und sie musste mühsam ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.

Marie war ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich und Gustave reichte ihr eine helfende Hand, als sie wieder in die Droschke stieg. Ihr Kleid war unangenehm klamm am Rücken und Teile ihre Unterrocks, wo er nass geworden war, klebten an ihren Beinen. Marie bemühte sich noch in der Kutsche, den Schnee von dem feinen Tuch zu klopfen, aus dem ihre edle Garderobe gefertigt war. Raoul kleidete sie stets in die edelsten Stoffe.

Raoul. Christine spürte Scham in sich aufsteigen. Sie durfte ihn nicht so verletzen. Sie musste die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, endgültig. Plötzlich erschütterte ein heftiges Ruckeln das Gefährt, als heftige Windböen von der Seite her daran zerrten. Gustave schnalzte draussen mit der Peitsche und sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Christine, dass Marie sie schweigend und mit einem beunruhigenden Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Madame deChagny brachte halbwegs ein leichtes Lächeln zustande und ergriff die Hand des Mädchens.

"Madame", sagte Marie langsam, sich sorgfältig jedes Wort zurecht legend, "habt Ihr Euch verletzt bei Eurem Sturz?" Marie beobachtete ihre Herrin genau. Sie sagte es nicht, aber sie hatte deutlich gemerkt, dass sie keineswegs gestolpert war. Sie war in Ohnmacht gefallen. Und Marie fragte sich, aus welchem Grund. Sie hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Katze werfen können, als diese mit langen Sätzen davonsprang, nachdem Madame deChagny zu Boden gesunken war. Ihr war an dem Tier nichts Aussergewöhnliches aufgefallen, dass die Aufregung und die Nervosität ihrer Herrin hätte erklären können. Sie hatten über zehn Minuten gebraucht, bis Madame deChagny wieder zu sich gekommen war.

Christine spürte, dass Marie auf etwas hinaus wollte. Auch entging ihr der fast schon lauernde Blick nicht. Sie liess die Hand ihrer Dienerin wieder los und setzte sich gerade hin, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Wie sollte sie die Gedanken erklären, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen? "Nein, Marie. Mir ist kein Leid geschehen. Da muss ein Stein oder etwas ähnliches unter dem Schnee verborgen gelegen haben. Ich bin unglücklicherweise darauf getreten."

In Maries Augen war das schon fast ein Geständnis. Sie hatte an der Stelle, an der ihre Herrin in den Schnee gefallen war, keinerlei grosse, geschweige denn glatte Steine gesehen. Sie wollte gerade genauer nachhaken, als sie sich darauf besann, dass ihr dies nicht zustand. Also lächelte sie aufmunternd und widmete sich dem Blumenbouquet, welches zwischenzeitlich vom Sitz heruntergerollt war.

Christine musterte den gebeugten Rücken des Mädchens, das nun unter dem ihr gegenüberligenden Sitz nach den Blumen angelte. Sie mochte Marie, aber manchmal schienen die Augen des Mädchen mehr zu sehen, als sie selbst zugab. Mit Sicherheit hatte ihre Dienerschaft das Mädchen bei ihrer Ankunft vor eineinhalb Jahren, von sämtlichen Gerüchten und Geschichten in Kenntnis gesetzt, die man sich seit jenem Unfall in der Oper mit dem grossen, kristallenen Lüster, über das Haus deChagny erzählte. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern mochte, bis die letzten Worte über diese Geschehnisse gesprochen und wieder vergessen worden war.

Christine legte die Hände zusammen und begann durch das Fenster hinaus in das dämmrige Zwielicht, nach dem Tor des Friedhofs zu spähen. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, was ihr die ganze Zeit merkwürdig vorgekommen war. Mit grossem Bedauern stellte sie jetzt fest, dass sie ihr Buch verloren hatte. Bei dem Schnee würde sie es auch bestimmt nicht wiederfinden können. das stimmte sie traurig. Raoul hatte es ihr an ihrem Geburtstag zum Geschenk gemacht. Sie liebte die Art des Schriftstellers, die meist tragische Geschichte seiner Helden darzustellen. Er vermochte Bilder in ihr zu wecken, wie kein anderer jemals zuvor.

Eine leise, beharrliche Stimme flüsterte ihr zu, dass das so nicht ganz stimmte. Christines Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Einen gab es, der es wahrlich meisterhaft verstanden hatte, sie mit seinen Worten zu betören. Doch war er vor fünf Jahren in dem Feuer umgekommen, welches er selbst geschürt hatte. Vor ihrem geistigen Augen tauchte das Bild der schwarzen Katze aus den Tiefen ihres Bewusstseins auf. Sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz herum, um Haltung und Fassung bemüht. Sie gestattete sich diese Art der Erinnerung nicht. Sie wollte nicht erinnert werden. An nichts.

Aber das stimmt nicht, flüsterte wieder jene Stimme in ihr. Eine Stimme, die sie stets des Tags verscheuchte und die des nachts um so lauter rief, je mehr sie sie zu vertreiben trachtete.

"Gustave!" Christine bemerkte überrascht erst, dass sie gerufen hatte, als der Laut ihre Lippen verliess.

Die Kutsche hielt an und sie konnten hören, wie der Kutscher eilig mit einem durch den Schnee gedämpften Laut vom Kutschbock herunter sprang. Gleich darauf tauchte sein vermummtes Gesicht im Ausschnitt des kleinen Fensters auf.

"Ja, Madame", klang es unter den dicken Windungen des grauen Wollschals hervor.

"Ich werde ab hier zu Fuss gehen. Mein Kopf braucht ein wenig Luft!" Sie wartete, bis Gustave die Tür geöffnet hatte und ihr mit einer leichten Verbeugung hinaus half. Marie folgte ihr und sprang leichtfüssig hinunter in den Schnee, ohne das Treppchen zu nutzen, welches Gustave für die beiden Frauen herausgeklappt hatte.

Christine nestelte ihren Hut zurecht, sodass er ihr Haupt ein wenig besser vor dem Schnee schützte und schritt dann energischen Schrittes voraus. Bis zum grossen Eingangsportal des Friedhofs waren es vielleicht noch zwanzig, dreissig Schritte. Marie folgte ihr in angemessenen Abstand.

Hätte Christine deChagny nur einen kurzen Blick zurück geworfen, hätte sie vielleicht die schattenhafte Gestalt bemerkt, die sich aus dem Zwielicht von einem der schwarzen Baumstämme löste und mit wenigen Schritten an die Stelle trat, an der Christine in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Sie bückte sich und hob etwas auf. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick war das Rascheln von feuchten Buchseiten zu hören. Ein Geräusch liess die Gestalt aufblicken. Die Katze kam unter einem der Rosenbüsche hervor und strich schnurrend an den Beinen der Gestalt lang. Dann sprang sie mit ausladenden, geschmeidigen Bewegungen davon. Als sie endgültig den Blicken entschwand, war auch die dunkle Gestalt verschwunden.

Christine schritt rasch die langen Wege hinab, vorbei an den steinernen Wächtern der Gräber. Zu Marmor gefrorene Engelgesichter schienen ihren Schritten zu folgen. Andere Statuen waren bereits unter der Haube alten, dunklen Mooses verschwunden. Wein umrankte die feucht schimmernden Baumstämme und erstickte sie halb in seinen Schlingen. Eine Windbö trieb einen weichen, weissen Schneeschleier vor Christine über den Weg. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie den richtigen Weg erreicht hatte, an dessen Ende das Mausoleum ihrer Familie thronte. Daaé stand dort ewig in den Stein gemeisselt über der Pforte, hinter der sich die letzte Ruhestätte ihres Vaters befand.

"Marie, bitte lass mich allein gehen. Es sind nur wenige Schritte... bitte gewähre mir ein paar unbewachte Momente mit meinem Vater!" Sie lächelte das Mädchen liebenswürdig an.

"Wie Madame wünschen", erwiderte Marie ebenfalls lächelnd. Sie fühlte sich in ihrer Rolle als ständige Begleiterin sowieso nicht richtig wohl. Raoul hatte sie eingestellt, um jemanden zu haben, dem man vertrauen konnte und der Christine nicht aus den Augen liess. Er sorgte sich sehr um das Wohlergehen seiner Frau. Zu sehr, wie Marie fand. Doch das hätte sie natürlich niemals verlautbart. Sie stellte sich so gut es ging in den Schutze eines der steinernen Denkmale und beobachtete, wie ihre Herrin langsam durch den Schnee auf das Mausoleum derer von Daaé zuschritt.

Kurz vorher streifte sich Christin das dünne Schleiertuch von Hut und Kopf, um besser sehen zu können. Es war hier schon ziemlich dämmerig und eisiger Nebel kroch langsam vom Boden an den Wänden und den Bäumen empor. Gierig schien er seine vagen Klauen und Finger nach ihren Knöcheln auszustrecken. Christine fröstelte und sie beeilte sich, die Stufen hinauf zu laufen. Auf der obersten Stufe blieb sie stehen und legte langsam das Blumenbouquet vor die Pforte. Sie hob ihren Blick zu dem eingemeisselten Namen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen das Gesicht hinab rannen.

_Alles, was ich damals wollte,_

_was ich in jenen Nächten sah,_

_das mir etwas geben sollte,_

_war er mir jemals wirklich nah?_

_Könnte ich es je verdrängen,_

_was mein Herz mir doch befahl?_

_Höre noch das Echo von Gesängen,_

_und das Lied, das meine Liebe stahl._

_Bilder drehen sich in Gedanken,_

_welche ich ganz tief verschloss,_

_über die die Zeiten bald versanken,_

_und die Liebe, die ich so genoss._

_Stehe hier in den Trümmern,_

_des Lebens, das ich nun begann,_

_sehe noch die Tränen schimmern,_

_die mich rissen aus seinem Bann._

_Vater, ich erfrage deinen Rat,_

_hab den steten Weg verloren,_

_wo Dunkelheit die Herrschaft hat,_

_hat sich Wahnsinn einst geboren._

_Schliesse ich nur die Augen,_

_reissen Bilder meine Mauern ein,_

_wie könnte auch etwas taugen,_

_das nicht stehen kann allein._

_Ich ersehne jenen Moment zurück,_

_als unsere Lippen sich flüchtig trafen,_

_jenen kurzen Augenblick,_

_er allein muss meine Worte Lügen strafen!_

Christine brach ab. Doch niemand antwortete ihr, als der Wind, der seufzend um die fahlen Steine des Mausoleums strich. Sie seufzte und wischte sich die Tränen mit einem gestickten Taschentuch aus dem Gesicht. Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, um den Heimweg anzutreten, als ihr Blick auf die Katze fiel.

Sie sass auf dem Weg und schaute sie ruhig an. Christine fühlte, wie ihre das Herz bis zum Halse herauf schlug. Es kostete sie unendlich viel Überwindung, dennoch ging sie zu dem Tier hinüber. Sie streckte langsam die Hand aus, zögerte jedoch. Noch immer flösste ihr das Tier unglaubliche Angst ein. Sie konnte sehen, dass ihre Finger heftig zitterten. Ihr Mund fühlte sich so trocken an, als hätte sie tagelang nichts getrunken. Eisiger Schweiss perlte auf ihrer Stirn.

Immer, wenn sie glaubte, sie könnte sich überwinden und die Finger in dem weichen Fell der Katze, die sie jetzt erwartungsvoll anstarrte, versenken, zuckte sie kurz vorher wieder zurück. Sie schalt sich in Gedanken eine Närrin. Immerhin war dies bloss eine Katze. Sie hatte den weissen Fleck einer Laune der Natur zu verdanken, nichts weiter. Christine legte dem Tier behutsam die Hand auf den Kopf und beobachtete fasziniert, wie diese das Köpfchen geschickt drehte, sodass ihre Hand hinunter auf den Rücken glitt. Dann schreckte Madame deChagny erneut zurück und starrte ihrerseits die Katze an, als hätte sie sich soeben verbrannt.

Die Katze stellte den Schwanz auf und lief davon. Nach wenigen Schritten drehte sie sich zu Christine um. Als diese sich nicht rührte, setzte sich die Katze hin und musterte Christine wieder mit jenem furchtbar starren Blick. Christine blickte zwischen der Katze und Marie hinundher, unentschlossen, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, in denen sie hart mit sich und ihrer Angst kämpfte. Dann bedeutete sie Marie dort zu warten und folgte der Katze langsam. Doch sah sie ständig zurück, ob sie noch in Sichtweite des Daaé-Mausoleums war, um sich zu orientieren. Anklagende Engelsaugen folgten ihnen, während die Katze sie quer über den Friedhof führte, bis zu einem kleinen Grab, dessen einzige Zierde ein Vogelbad war. Jetzt im Winter war das flache Becken natürlich nicht mit Wasser gefüllt. Die ehemals wohl schöne, geschwungene Schrift auf dem zugehörigen Grabstein war nicht mehr zu entziffern. Aber darunter war das Bildnis eines Vogels eingemeisselt. Es war das Bild einer singenden Nachtigall.

Christine erschauerte erneut. Gänsehaut raste ihr über die Arme und sie blieb wie vom Schlag gerührt stehen. In der kleinen Schale des Vogelbades lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Die Seiten flatterten ein wenig im Wind. Doch konnte es nicht zuschlagen, weil eine Rose darüber gelegt war. Eine einzelne, gläsern schimmernde Rose, um die ein schwarzes Seidenband geschlungen war. Christine wurde es schwarz vor Augen. Sie griff blindlings um sich und fand an einem Grabmal aus rauhem Sandstein Halt. Sie keuchte und hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Du verlierst den Verstand, flüsterte die kleine, boshafte Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Ganz langsam verlierst du deinen Verstand!

Die junge Frau klammerte sich verzweifelt an den Grabstein, darum bemüht bei Sinnen zu bleiben. Sie fühlte sich, als habe ihr jemand mit einem schmerzhaft brutalen Ruck den Boden unter den Füssen davongerissen. Ihre Knie zitterten heftig und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als entsetzt auf das Buch mit der Rose zu schauen. Ihr Blick saugte sich an den eisig funkelnden Blütenblättern fest, die nach und nach von Schneeflocken bedeckt wurden.

Sie hörte Marie irgendwo etwas rufen, war jedoch nicht in der Lage die Worte verständlich wahrzunehmen, geschweige denn darauf zu antworten. Sie tastete sich langsam an das gefrorene Vogelbad heran. Unendlich langsam hob sich ihr Arm, rührten sich die Muskeln, als sie die Hand nach der Rose ausstreckte. Sie war vollkommen aus Eis gefertigt. Christine nahm sie auf, um sie zu betrachten, doch entglitt das zarte Gebilde ihren zitternden Händen und zerschellte am Rand des steinernen Podests, auf welchen das Becken stand. Christine stiess einen spitzen Schrei aus und starrte aus weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Splitterstücke. Das Innere der Rosenblüte war blutrot und wie ein Herz geformt. Der Wind, dessen Brausen für einen Moment leiser geworden war, heulte jetzt wutentbrannt auf und schleuderte der jungen Frau eisigen Schnee ins Gesicht. Er hatte bald die Eissplitter der Rose unter sich begraben.

Christine stolperte nach vorn und ergriff das Buch. Sie schlug es zu und presste es an sich, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Während sie sich durch den nun heftigen Wind zurück zu Marie kämpfte, tropften unablässig ihre Tränen auf den schwarzen Ledereinband des Büchleins.

Als sie endlich ihre Dienerin erreichte, nahm diese an, ihre Herrin sei wegen ihrem Vater, dessen Tod ihr bekanntermaßen noch immer sehr nahe ging, so aufgewühlt. Christine war dankbar, dass ihr momentan aufgelöster Zustand offensichtlich keiner Erklärung bedurfte. Am Ausgang des Friedhofs angelangt, sahen sie, dass Gustave den Wagen direkt bis ans Tor heran gefahren hatte und sie bereits erwartete. Der Schneesturm wurde augenblicklich von Minute zu Minute schlimmer und begann bereits damit, ihre Spuren vom makellosen weissen Antlitz des Friedhofs zu wischen.

Marie und ihre Herrin kletterten ins Innere der Droschke, froh, wenigstens ein wenig Schutz vor dem beissenden Wind zu haben, wenngleich es in der Kutsche auch nur unwesentlich wärmer war, wie draussen. Christine umklammerte noch immer das Buch so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiss hervortraten. Während der gesamten Heimfahrt sprachen die beiden Frauen kein Wort.


	3. Besucher zu später Stunde

Noch immer peitschte der zornige Wind Schnee an den Fenstern vorüber und rüttelte wütend an den Glasscheiben, als Christine und Marie schon längst das Anwesen der deChagny erreicht hatten und nun gemeinsam in Madame deChagnys Studierstube sassen. Marie war mit einer zierlichen Blumenstickerei beschäftigt. Ihre Herrin sass in einem hohen Stuhl am Feuer und las in ihrem Buch. In dem Kamin knisterte leise ein wärmendes Feuer. Ansonsten rührte das einzige Licht von einer kleinen Lampe, die neben Marie stand und ihre Stickarbeit erhellte. Das leise Ticken der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims vermischte sich mit den Geräuschen des Feuers und der standhaften Fenster, die beständig den eisigen Sturm draussen hielten.

Als sich draussen Schritte der Tür näherten, sah Marie auf. Ihr Blick glitt von der Tür zu ihrer Herrin und wieder zur Tür zurück. Der Türgriff senkte sich und der reich geschnitzte Türflügel wurde lautlos nach aussen aufgezogen. Auch Madame deChagny unterbrach interessiert, wenn auch ein wenig ungehalten, ihre Lektüre. Ein Diener trat ein.

"Madame, ein Bote gab diesen Brief für euch ab." Er trat mit gemessenen Schritten an ihren Stuhl heran und hielt ihr mit einer Verbeugung ein kleines, silbernes Tablett entgegen. Darauf lag ein Briefumschlag, auf dem eine elegant geschwungene Schrift zu erkennen war. Er lag ein wenig auf der Seite, als würde auf der Rückseite ein schweres Siegel den Brief verschliessen.

Christine starrte darauf. Erinnerungen rasten durch ihren Kopf und ihr Herz klopfte wild. Kostbares Pergament, eine kühn geschwungene Schrift und der Inhalt so schneidend und todbringend wie ein Schwert. So erinnerte sie sich an die Briefe, die einmal vor langer Zeit geschrieben worden waren. Zögernd nahm sie den Umschlag von dem silbernen Tablett und nickte dem Diener zu, der sich wortlos aufrichtete und den Raum verliess. Mit fliegenden Fingern nahm Christine den Umschlag genauer in Augenschein, dem ein schwacher Rosenduft entströmte. Die Vorderseite gab nur wenig Auskunft über die Herkunft des Schreibens, aber als Christine das Siegel auf der Rückseite sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf und verspürte doch zugleich eine seltsame, ungekannte Enttäuschung. Der Brief war von ihrer Freundin Meg Giry. Madame Giry nutzte noch immer das wuchtige Siegel der Oper Populaire, welches Christine nun brach. In dem Umschlag befand sich ein Blatt, eng mit Megs schöner Handschrift beschrieben.

_Liebe Christine,_

_wie ist es dir in den letzten Wochen ergangen? Ich hoffe, dass dir das Schicksal wohlgesonnen ist und dein Gatte dich noch immer auf Händen durchs Leben trägt!_

_Ich bin soeben von meiner Reise nach London zurückgekehrt, und musste dich gleich von meiner Ankunft unterrichten. Schon zu lange habe ich unsere gemeinsamen, nachmittäglichen Mußestunden entbehrt. Ich würde mich freuen, schicktest du mir gleich Antwort, wann wir wieder gemeinsam in unserem kleinen Park spazieren gehen können. Ich habe dir soviel von meiner Reise zu berichten und du hast sicherlich auch viel zu erzählen, was hier in der Heimat zwischenzeitlich geschehen ist._

_So hoffe ich auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, in inniger Freundschaft,_

_Meg Giry_

Christine seufzte und liess die Hand, die den Brief hielt, sinken. Sechs lange Wochen war Meg nun fort gewesen.

"Gute Nachrichten, Madame?" erkundigte sich Marie, die versuchte, einen Blick auf den Brief zu werfen.

"Madame Giry ist von ihrer Reise zurückgekehrt und bittet mich zu ihr zu kommen, sobald es mir möglich ist", erwiderte Christine lächelnd. Eines ihrer fröhlichsten der letzten Zeit. Sonst war ihr Gemütszustand eher melancholisch und entrückt zu beschreiben.

"Oh, das ist wirklich eine schöne Nachricht, Madame", sagte Marie und senkte den Kopf wieder, um sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Sie freute sich, denn die Rückkehr von Madame Giry würde Madame Christine mit Sicherheit auf andere Gedanken bringen.

"Ja, das ist es", bestätigte Christine. "Ich freue mich darauf mit ihr spazieren zu gehen. Wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist, scheint mir die Welt weniger klein und trist." Christines Blick heftete sich auf die züngelnden Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

_Kalter, grauer Wintertag,_

_hast mich hier eingeschlossen,_

_hinter schweren Türen,_

_meine Augen sehen die Flammen_

_mein Herz erreichten sie nie._

_Nun ist sie zurückgekehrt,_

_mein einz'ger Freund,_

_in dieser grauen, tristen Welt,_

_wie lang hab ich es mir gesehnt,_

_sie wieder in Paris zu sehen?_

_Schon so lang vermisst,_

_dein fröhlich Lächeln,_

_wie ein warmer Sonnenschein,_

_vertrieb es dunkle Gedanken,_

_die tief in meiner Seele lagen. _

_Oh Meg, wie konntest du gehen,_

_du liesst mich hier allein,_

_in einer bangen, grauen Welt,_

_voller dunkler Ahnungen,_

_und bitterer Erinnerung!_

"Madame", unterbrach Marie sie zaghaft und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. Die Berührung riss ihre Herrin scheinbar aus den Gedanken. Ihr Kopf ruckte herum und ihr Blick suchte den ihren.

"Du hast recht, Marie. Ich sollte soetwas nicht sagen. Bin ich doch in deinen guten Händen", sie brachte ein halbwegs normales Lächeln zustande.

"Ich würde mir niemals anmassen, soetwas behaupten zu wollen, Madame. Ich fürchtete, ihr könntet am Kamin eingeschlafen sein."

"Ach Marie, wie könnte ich bei dem feurigen Spiel der Flammen einschlafen? Ich habe an alte Zeiten gedacht. Was hältst du von einer Tasse Tee und etwas Gebäck?"

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Madame. Ich werde Francois rufen..."

Christine winkte ab. "Ich denke, für ein paar Minuten wirst du mich aus den Augen lassen können", sagte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme, der Marie aufhorchen liess.

"Verzeihung, natürlich Madame!" Sie liess den Glockenzug wieder los, den sie bereits schon fast gezogen hatte und verliess eilig den Raum. Christine sah ihr eine Weile hinterher. Dann lehnte sie sich seufzend wieder zurück und schaute ins Feuer. Das Spiel der flackernden Flammen schlug sie auch sofort wieder in ihren Bann. Der Brief ihrer Freundin Meg entglitt ihrer Hand und fiel zu Boden.

Eigentlich hätte sie reine Freude empfinden müssen, dass Meg wieder in der Stadt war. Aber dennoch enttäuschte sie die Tatsache, dass ihre anfänglichen Befürchtungen, als sie den Brief sah, nicht zutrafen. Warum? Konnte sie nicht einfach dankbar sein? Raoul trug sie in der Tat auf Händen. Und da er selbst sehr häufig nicht im Hause war, hatte er Marie angestellt, damit sie Christine eine Gesellschaft war, konnte er es selbst nicht sein. Sie beobachtete den wilden Feuertanz im Kamin.

Plötzlich schien es ihr, als würden sich die Flammen teilen und sechs junge, feurige Mädchen einen anmutigen Tanz darbieten auf einer Bühne, die aus dunkelroter Glut gewoben war. Christines Augen weiteten sich und sie beugte sich ein wenig vor. Doch schon ein Blinzeln liess das Bild verschwinden. Ein Knacken an der Tür rief sie endgültig in die Realität zurück. Wie lange hatte sie so gesessen und das Spiel des Kaminfeuers verfolgt? Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass über eine halbe Stunde verstrichen war, seit Marie das Zimmer verlassen hatte. War es ihr doch nur wie wenige Minuten erschienen. Ihr fröstelte und sie zog ihr Schultertuch enger um sich.

Marie rückte einen kleinen Tisch heran und stellte ein Tablett darauf ab. Dann schenkte sie Tee aus einer kleinen, silbernen Kanne ein und liess ein Stück Zitrone jeweils in die Tasse hineingleiten. Auf einem Teller daneben lagen einige Kekse. Das Mädchen reichte ihrer Herrin eine der Tassen.

Christine nahm die Tasse und blies ein wenig die Hitze davon. Der erste Schluck brannte heiss und angenehm wohlig in ihrem Hals. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief das würzige Aroma ein. Sie hörte, wie Marie einen Keks nahm und bediente sich ebenfalls. Sie wollte gerade einen Bissen machen, als eine Bewegung am Fenster ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Christine liess Tasse und Gebäck fallen, als sie begriff, was sie da sah. Marie sprang erschrocken auf, als der heisse Tee ihren Rock durchnässte. Ihr Stuhl kippte mit einem lauten Klappern um und sie verschüttete ihren eigenen Tee auf den kostbaren Teppich.

"Es tut mir so unendlich leid", jammerte sie, während sie sich mühte, das Geschirr zusammen zu räumen. Sie stellte alles auf dem Tischchen ab und stürzte dann zu Christine, als sie gewahrte, dass diese wie hypnotisiert auf ihren Stuhl sass und sich nicht mehr rührte.

"Madame?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Francois kam hereingestürzt. Er sah verwirrt von Marie zu seiner Herrin und dann zu dem grossen Fleck am Boden.

"Rasch, Francois", rief Marie bestürzt. "Wir wollen sie in ihr Bett bringen!"

Francois nickte und nahm Christine auf, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starr dasass und es teilnahmslos geschehen liess. Marie blieb bei ihr, während Francois hastig etwas Wasser holen ging. Noch immer war Madame deChagny kreidebleich und sprach kein Wort. Auch gab sie kein Zeichen, ob sie Marie überhaupt bemerkte. Die, nachdem das Wasser kam, mit einem weichen Tuch ihre Stirn abtupfte, auf der kalter Schweiss perlte. Dann brach Christine plötzlich ohne ersichtlichen Grund in Tränen aus. Sie stiess Marie von sich und krümmte sich, wie unter Schmerzen.

Marie sprang auf und schaute entsetzt auf sie herunter. Das verzweifelte Schluchzen ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Sie bemühte sich mehrere Stunden um ihre Herrin, bevor sich diese auch nur halbwegs beruhigte. Sie wollte nach einem Arzt schicken, aber Christine hatte es nicht gewollt, und verboten, dass ein Arzt ins Haus käme.

Dann endlich war sie erschöpft eingeschlafen. Ihr weisses, bleiches Gesicht sah so furchtbar verletzlich aus, im Schlaf, als wäre es aus Porzellan. Marie erhob sich vorsichtig und legte das wassergetränkte Tuch auf den Rand der Wasserschüssel, die Francois zwischenzeitlich neu gefüllt hatte. Sie vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass ihre Herrin schlief und verliess das Schlafzimmer mit leisen Schritten, um sie nicht wieder zu wecken. Marie hatte der unvermutete Zusammenbruch Madame deChagnys furchtbar erschüttert. Sie überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Monsieur deChagny war nicht in der Stadt, sondern besuchte entfernte Verwandte auf dem Land und einen Arzt durfte sie nicht zu Rate ziehen, denn das hätte Madame Christine ihr niemals verziehen.

Sie begab sich ins Studierzimmer und machte sich daran, den Teefleck aus dem Teppich zu reiben. Während sie sich daran zu schaffen machte, fiel ihr Blick zufällig auf den Brief, der vergessen am Boden lag. Sie nahm ihn auf und las sich die kurzen Zeilen durch. Ihr kam eine Idee. Sie nahm Stift und Papier vom Schreibpult und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch der Herrin. Das Mädchen setzte einen kurzen Brief auf, in dem sie zu erklären versuchte, was vorgefallen war und Madame Giry darum bat, auf dem Anwesen deChagny zu erscheinen. Sie las ihn sich dreimal durch, immerhin wollte sie bei Madame Giry keinen falschen Eindruck erwecken. Dann rief sie Francois und beauftragte ihn, den Brief sofort ohne Umschweife zu überbringen. Francois schien zwar nicht gerade begeistert, tat jedoch, was ihm geheissen wurde. Wenige Minuten später verliess er das Anwesen mit dem Brief, während Marie das Studierzimmer weiter aufräumte und dann wieder am Bett ihrer Herrin über deren Schlaf wachte.

Meg las den Brief unter den Augen des Dieners ihrer Freundin. Sie fühlte sich selbst etwas müde und ausgelaugt, war sie doch selbst eben gerade erst von einer anstrengenden Reise zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal alle Koffer auspacken können. Diese standen kreuz und quer in ihrem Gemach und versperrten teilweise sogar den Weg. Meg seufzte. Sie glaubte Marie gut genug zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass sie es niemals gewagt hätte, ihr einen solchen Brief zu schreiben, wäre es nicht wirklich dringlich gewesen. Auch war Meg davon unterrichtet, dass Raoul mal wieder nicht zugegen war. Sie las den Brief noch einmal und nickte dann. Die Zeilen beunruhigten sie zutiefst und schwere Sorgen um Christine lasteten nun auf ihren Schultern.

"Also gut", sagte sie zu dem Diener. "Wartet einen Augenblick, ich will mich nur rasch etwas zurecht machen!" Francois verneigte sich und verliess die Wohnung, um draussen auf sie zu warten.

Draussen war die Sonne bereits untergegangen. Christines Diener führte Meg zu der Kutsche, die bereitstand und nahm mit ihr im Innenraum platz. Während der ganzen Fahrt überlegte Meg, was Christine wohl so derartig aus der Fassung hätte bringen können. Ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend schürte ihre Nervosität, hatte sie doch so eine dumpfe Ahnung, worum es ging. Doch wie sollte das sein? Er hatte versprochen, ihr nicht mehr zu nahe zu kommen. Meg schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Sie verursachten ihr eine Gänsehaut.

Als sie die grossen Strassen der Innenstadt hinter sich liessen und sich weiter dem Anwesen der deChagnys näherten, mussten sie an einer kleineren Kreuzung anhalten und auf einen alten Mann mit einem Karren warten, der die Strasse langsam überquerte. Meg fiel eine schwarze Katze auf, die ein wenig abseits auf dem Sockel eines Brunnens sass. Meg hätte sie vermutlich überhaupt nicht bemerkt, hätte die Katze nicht so herrlich bernsteinfarbene Augen gehabt. Das Tier rührte sich nicht. Meg war sich sicher, dass sie nicht einmal blinzelte. Irgendwie beunruhigte das Tier sie. Dann setzte sich die Droschke ruckelnd wieder in Bewegung und der Brunnen entschwand dem Ausschnitt des Fensters und mit ihr der Sockel und die Katze. Meg zog die Stirn kraus und grübelte weiter über Maries Botschaft.

Endlich bogen sie auf den Hauptweg zu dem Haus deChangy ein und Meg machte sich bereit. Draussen zogen die im Winter kahlen Bäume der kleinen Weidenallee vorbei, in der Dunkelheit mehr zu erahnen, als wirklich zu sehen. Die langen, schlanken Äste peitschten wild im stürmischen Wind. Francois war ihr beim Aussteigen behilflich. Da es immer noch schneite und niemand sonst das Haus verlassen hatte, war der Vorplatz wieder mit einer jungfräulich weissen Schneedecke überzogen. Meg setzte vorsichtig einen Fuss vor den anderen, um nicht auszurutschen oder zu stolpern.

Sie hatte gerade die oberste Treppenstufe erreicht, als sie erschrocken zurückprallte und um ein Haar die Treppenstufen rücklings hinuntergefallen wäre. Vor der schweren Eichentür sass eine schwarze Katze und musterte sie regungslos. Eigentlich hätte sie schon sehr lange da sitzen müssen, denn in dem Schnee waren keine Katzenspuren zu sehen. Aber Meg war sich sicher, dass es dieselbe Katze war, die sie bereits in Paris gesehen hatte. Sie beugte sich über das Tier, das vertraut sein Köpfchen an ihrer Hand rieb und jetzt ein vernehmliches Schnurren von sich gab. Irgendetwas in Meg erstarrte, als sie die andere Seite des Kopfes sah. Das Fell der Katze war keineswegs völlig schwarz. Am Kopf trug sie einen weissen Fleck, der fast die gesamte rechte Hälfte des Kopfes bedeckte und das Auge umrahmte. Die Frau zog ihre Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt und starrte das Tier wie einen Geist an, das jetzt um ihre Beine strich.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür von innen und Marie erschien dahinter. Sie wirkte im ersten Moment etwas erschreckt, als habe sie niemanden so direkt hinter der Tür erwartet, fasste sich aber schnell wieder, als sie Meg erkannte.

"Du liebe Güte, Ihr habt mich aber ganz schön erschreckt, Madame! Aber kommt doch herein!" sagte sie beflissen und öffnete die Tür vollends, damit Meg eintreten konnte. "Ich bin so froh, Euch zu sehen und dass es Euch möglich war, so rasch herzukommen. Ich fürchte Madame Christine ist furchtbar krank. Schon heute Morgen, als wir zum Friedhof fuhren, ist sie in Ohnmacht gefallen und schliesslich heute abend..." Marie versagte die Stimme. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie sehr die ganze Angelegenheit sie selbst mitnahm.

Meg versuchte dem Wortschwall des Mädchens zu folgen, sah sich dennoch nach der merkwürdigen Katze um, damit sie nicht über das Tier stolperte. Die aber war spurlos verschwunden. Wieder jagte ihr ein eisiger Schauer Gänsehaut über die Arme. Sie beeilte sich, in die Halle zu kommen. Francois nahm ihr Hut und Mantel ab und eilte damit davon.

"Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Euch damit behelligt zu haben, Madame. Aber ich wusste einfach nicht, an wen ich mich hätte wenden können, nachdem Madame Christine mir ausdrücklich verboten hat, einen Arzt zu Rate zu ziehen!"

"Liebes Kind", sagte Meg ruhig und wandte sich Marie zu, die Gedanken an die schwarze Katze mit aller Macht verdrängend. "Erzähl mir doch der Reihe nach, was geschehen ist, dann will ich sehen, was ich tun kann!" Das ungute Gefühl in ihren Eingeweiden hatte sich verstärkt, seit sie das Haus betreten hatte, war es, als irrten dort aufgeregte Schmetterlinge umher.

Marie begann damit zu schildern, was sich vor den Toren des Friedhofs ereignet hatte und endete mit Christines abendlichen Zusammenbruch. Meg liess das verstörte Mädchen reden, ohne sie zu unterbrechen. Wie oft hatte ihre Mutter ihr schon erklärt, wie man mit hysterischen Mädchen umzugehen hatte. Und nun war sie dankbar für diese Unterweisungen, denn ihre Sorge um Christine steigerte sich mit jedem Wort, das sie hörte. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte sich unerträglich gespannt, als Marie die Katze erwähnte und Meg fragte sich, ob es dieselbe Katze gewesen sein mochte. Im gleichen Augenblick war sie sich aber schon sicher, dass es genauso war.

Als das Mädchen seinen Bericht beendete zerrte eine besonders heftige Windbö mit einem furchtbaren, lauten Klappern und Klirren an den Fenstern. Das liess die beiden Frauen erschreckt auffahren. Meg erhob sich rasch und zog die Vorhänge zu, was das Geräusch des Sturmes nur wenig, aber immerhin etwas, abdämpfte.

"Ich gehe jetzt hinauf, Marie", sagte sie dann bestimmt zu dem Mädchen. "Bringe mir doch bitte einen Tee und eine frische Schale mit Wasser. Und dann wirst du dich ein wenig hinlegen und ruhen." Megs Worte duldeten keinerlei Widerspruch, sodass Marie nur nickte und nach ihr das Zimmer verliess, um das Gewünschte zu holen. Francois hatte geistesgegenwärtig bereits einen Stuhl neben das Bett gerückt, auf dem Meg nun platz nahm.

Sie erschrak furchtbar, als sie das blasse, fahle Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah, das sich kaum von den weissen Laken abhob. Zuerst hatte sie angenommen, Christine wäre guter Hoffnung. Seit die Katze ihr über den Weg gelaufen war, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, woran sie mehr glauben wollte, an ihre dunkle Vorahnung oder an unwahrscheinlichen Nachwuchs im Hause deChagny. Raoul wäre zweifellos letzteres lieber, dachte sie unzusammenhängend.

Christine rührte sich. Ein schwaches Stöhnen drang über ihre trockenen Lippen. Marie betrat eben das Zimmer mit Tee, gefolgt von Francois, der eine Wasserschale und ein frisches Leinentuch trug. Meg nahm das Wasser und den Tee entgegen und stellte beides auf dem Nachttisch ab. Francois entfernte sich mit einer Verbeugung und Marie räumte noch die erste Wasserschüssel fort. Meg nickte ihr freundlich zu, als sie das Zimmer verliess, sichtbar erleichtert, dass jetzt jemand da war, der die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen verstand.

Kaum schloss sich die Tür, schlug Christine die Augen auf. Ihr Blick irrte sofort zum Fenster, vor dem die schweren, dunkelgrünen Samtvorhänge herabgelassen waren. Als sie Meg gewahrte, hellten sich ihre Gesichtszüge deutlich auf.

"Meg!" sagte sie glücklich. "Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen, liebe Meg! Wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst!" Plötzlich liefen ihr, ohne ihr Zutun erneut Tränen über die Wangen und sie ergriff mit beiden Händen Megs Hand.

"Nicht doch, Liebes!" Meg tupfte ihr mit dem Tuch die Tränen von den heissen Wangen.

"Wie kommt es, dass du hier bist? Hier... jetzt? Woher wusstest du, wie sehr ich dich herbeiwünschte?"

"Marie hat mich gerufen. Du hast ihnen einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt, meine Liebe", erwiderte Meg ruhig. "Sie hat mir auch erzählt, was vorgefallen ist. Nun möchte ich", sie sah Christine in die Augen, "dass du mir erzählst, was wirklich geschehen ist!"

Über Christines eingefallenes Gesicht glitt ein Schatten und ein Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen, den Meg eindeutig als panische Angst erkannte, daran blieb kein Zweifel. "Ich...ich kann es dir nicht sagen", antwortete sie ausweichend.

"Natürlich kannst du! Weißt du noch?" Meg drückte Christines Hand fester und war erschrocken, wie kalt sie sich anfühlte. "Als Kinder haben wir uns geschworen uns stets wie Schwestern alles zu erzählen!"

Christine musste ein wenig lächeln. Doch schien es ihr heute, als lägen jene glücklichen Tage der Kindheit so unendlich weit in der Vergangenheit, als wären sie schon gar nicht mehr wahr.

"Siehst du", bemerkte Meg bestimmt, "du erinnerst dich. Also sag mir nun, was geschehen ist."

Christine schluckte und wandte das Gesicht erneut zum Fenster. Panik wallte in ihr auf, als sie daran dachte, was sie im Fenster gesehen hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete sie langsam wieder. "Hast du etwas Wasser für mich?" fragte sie, noch immer bemüht, das Thema hinter sich zu lassen.

Meg nahm ihre Tasse auf und hielt sie Christine an die Lippen. "Vorsicht, er ist noch heiss!"

Christine trank einen Schluck und liess sich dann wieder in die Kissen zurück sinken. Es dauerte eine Weile, während der sie nur zum Fenster starrte. Meg sah, wie sie innerlich einen schweren Kampf austrug. Ihre dunkle Vorahnung steigerte sich ins Unerträgliche. Sie versuchte sich seelisch gegen das zu wappnen, das da kommen mochte. Trotzdem trafen sie Christines Worten wie ein Peitschenhieb.

"Ich habe ihn gesehen Meg!"


	4. Ein Entschluss

Christines Kopf sackte wieder zur Seite. Dennoch war es für Meg ein leichtes, an den bebenden Schultern zu erkennen, dass ihre Freundin bitterlich weinte. Die Worte benötigten keinerlei Erklärung. Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und sog scharf Luft durch die Nase ein. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er sich soweit würde gehen lassen. Zugleich sorgte sie sich um Christine.

Seit den tragischen Ereignissen jener schicksalhaften Nacht vor annähernd fünf Jahren, war sie nicht mehr dieselbe gewesen. Sie hatte sich nahezu von allen zurückgezogen. Auf Raouls Wunsch hin hatte sie sogar nach der Hochzeit die Oper und das Ballett verlassen. Meg Giry war die Einzige von damals, zu der Christine regelmässig, wenn gar überhaupt noch, Kontakt pflegte. Und Meg war die Einzige, die wusste, wie sehr Christine darunter litt.

Doch selbst vor ihr bewahrte Christine die dunklen Geheimnisse der Schicksalsnacht des _Don Juan_. Sie waren nach den schweren Verwüstungen, die das Feuer in der Oper angerichtet hatte, in den finsteren, einsamen Hallen der Katakomben unter der Oper begraben worden. Viele der verworrenen, labyrinthartigen Gänge waren kurzerhand zugemauert worden. Andere waren von selbst eingestürzt und in Vergessenheit geraten. Tatsächlich traute sich noch immer niemand dort hinunter. Es gingen Gerüchte, dass das Phantom unter den Trümmern der Zerstörung mit all seiner finsteren Macht begraben worden war. Keiner wollte die verlorenen Schätze bergen, die dort unten im kalten Wasser darauf warteten, gefunden und ans Tageslicht gebracht zu werden. Verloren waren sie in der Tiefe und bald würde das Vergessen ihren letzten Glanz erblinden lassen. Sie waren dem dunklen Wasser der gesichtslosen Tiefe für die Ewigkeit überlassen worden.

Meg fröstelte. Sie zog sich eine Decke heran, die neben ihrem Stuhl lag und breitete sie über ihre Knie aus. Der Wind heulte entsetzlich um die verwinkelten Mauern des Gemäuers und suchte noch immer die Fenster heim. Sie verspürte sogar einen Luftzug, der plötzlich schauerlich wimmernd unter der Tür hindurchzog. Christine war offensichtlich eingeschlafen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Atemzügen. Meg zupfte die Schlafdecke sorgsam über ihre Schulter. Das arme Kind hatte soviel durchstehen müssen. Sie liebte Raoul. Darüber bestand kein Zweifel. Doch Meg erriet aus dem, was Christine ihr nicht erzählte mehr, als aus den vagen Andeutungen, die die Freundin bisher auf ihr Nachfragen hin, gemacht hatte. Meg vermutete, dass Christine durchaus tiefere Gefühle für ihren _Engel der Musik_, wie sie ihn selbst nannte, hegte. Doch war Madame deChagny nicht in der Lage, diese zu verarbeiten. Auch konnte sie sie genausowenig verdrängen. Das musste sie in den Wahnsinn treiben, dachte Meg traurig. Sie strich Christine liebevoll über die Wange. Ihre Haut war heiss und trocken. Ein Zeichen, wie sehr sie geweint hatte.

Da es sonst nichts zu tun gab, nahm Meg einen Schluck Tee. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Buch, das auf Christines Nachttisch lag. Es war in schwarzes Leder gebunden. Sie kannte den Autor nicht. Hatte aber dennoch sehr wohl schon von ihm gehört. Sie nahm das Büchlein zur Hand und begann zunächst gelangweilt, dann immer mehr gefesselt, darin zu lesen. Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie wieder aufsah. Sie hatte das Buch bis zur Hälfte gelesen. Hastig schlug sie es zu und legte es wieder an seinen Platz. Doch konnte sie kaum ihre Neugierde im Zaum halten. Der Autor hatte eine wunderbar bildliche Art seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Eine furchtbar traurige Geschichte. So ergreifend, dass Meg bereits Tränen vergossen hatte. Sie konnte nicht anders. Als sie die Mitte erneut aufschlug, stach ihr das Bildnis einer Rose ins Auge. Es war ein wunderschöner Kapiteltrenner. Eine geradlinige, schwarze Rose, von deren zarter Blüte fünf Blätter herabgefallen waren.

Meg lächelte traurig. Roseraie, dachte sie wehmütig. In einem Rosengarten hätte er bestimmt gerne gelebt. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Christines schlafendem Gesicht und sie fragte sich, ob es nur Zufall war, dass Christine gerade dieses Buch las.

_Oh Christine, du armes Wesen,_

_wolltest doch nur leben,_

_fern von all den dunklen Mauern,_

_wie sehr musst du trauern._

_Sind soviel Jahre vergangen_

_soviele Dinge geschehn,_

_seit dunkle Lieder erklangen,_

_wie soll ich 's verstehn?_

_Kenne nur, was du mir gesagt,_

_habe so oft gefragt,_

_du trägst dein Geheimnis allein,_

_wie soll ich dir Freund sein?_

_Aus den Worten rat' ich soviel,_

_dass es mein Herz schon beschwert,_

_Christine, du versinkst in Gefühl,_

_dass Glück dir verwehrt!_

Meg schloss das Buch. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu jener furchtbaren Nacht, hin zu dem Mann, der Christine hatte besitzen wollen und der sie gehen liess, als sie sich schon ergeben hatte. Wie sehr musste er sie geliebt haben, dass er sie aus freien Stücken wieder seiner Hand entliess? Dass er heute Abend hier erschienen war, konnte nur eines bedeuten. Er liebte Christine noch immer. Er war nach all der Zeit nicht mehr bereit, sie gehen zu lassen. Irgendetwas an diesem Gedanken störte Meg. Aber sie konnte nicht herausfinden was. Sie empfand Zorn darüber, dass er sie offensichtlich belogen hatte. Sorgsam hatte sie selbst ein Geheimnis vor Christine verborgen. Ein Geheimnis, das niemals das Licht des sensationsgierigen Tages erblicken durfte. Ihr schien es, als wäre es unlängst wenige Tage her, dass sie die weisse Maske in dem düsteren Gewölbe neben einer Spieluhr fand. Sie konnte jetzt noch das Licht sehen, das hunderte Kerzen flackernd darauf warfen.

Sie hatte sich nach dem Mann umgesehen, dem die Maske das bisschen Leben zurück gegeben hatte, welches er in dem unterirdischen Gefängnis selbst gewählt hatte. Doch nichts hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass er noch dort war. Eine Hand hatte sie plötzlich am Arm gepackt. Meg war furchtbar erschrocken und hatte einen kleinen Schrei ausgestossen. Die Maske war ihrer Hand entglitten und mit einem klappernden Geräusch über steinerne Stufen davon gerollt und schliesslich mit einem leisen Platschen ins Wasser gefallen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie mit funkelnden Augen angeschaut. Dann hatte sie ihre Tochter losgelassen und war die Treppen hinunter geeilt, um die Maske aus dem Wasser zu fischen.

Meg schreckte hoch, sich im ersten Moment nicht darüber im Klaren, wo sie sich befand. Nur langsam dämmerte ihr, dass sie in Christines Schlafgemach war. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Das Buch war heruntergefallen und unter das Bett gerutscht. Meg rieb sich über die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Dann angelte sie das Buch unter dem schweren Bettgestell aus reich verziertem Mahagonyholz hervor. Christine hatte sich zwischenzeitlich etwas gedreht, sodass Meg von ihrem Platz aus das Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie gähnte erneut und öffnete das Buch ungefähr an der Stelle, an der sie aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Nach einem weiteren, prüfenden Blick auf ihre Freundin widmete sie sich der fesselnden Lektüre, die sie seit dem ersten Wort in ihren Bann geschlagen hatte. Als der Morgen zwielichtig und trüb graute, las sie eben die letzte Seite.

Es klopfte leise und Marie streckte den Kopf herein. Sie lächelte Meg an und schob sich durch die geöffnete Tür. In ihren Händen trug sie ein sehr grosses Tablett. Darauf war ein Frühstück für zwei Personen angerichtet. Meg lächelte. Die gute Marie. In der Tat verspürte sie jetzt tatsächlich ein wenig Hunger. Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und stellte überrascht fest, wie kalt es im Zimmer war.

Der Sturm hatte zwar aufgehört und es schneite auch nicht mehr, aber eine unangenehm klamme Kälte hatte sich in das Zimmer geschlichen. Marie stellte das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tischchen ab. Dann nahm sie die halb leere Wasserschüssel auf und verliess das Zimmer wieder.

Meg setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Einen Moment noch betrachtete sie die schlafende, junge Frau darin. Dann strich sie ihrer Freundin liebevoll über das Gesicht. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass etwas anders war, als den Abend zuvor.

Eisige Kälte griff nach ihrem Herzen und liess ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Etwas schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie griff sich an den Hals, darum bemüht nicht einfach loszuschreien. Sie musste ein paarmal schlucken, bevor sie im stande war, ein lautloses Keuchen auszustossen. Auf dem unbenutzten Kissen, dort wo normalerweise Raoul schlief, lag eine gläserne Rose.

Megs Blick flog im Raum umher, als erwarte sie, dass er noch hier war. Sie brauchte mehrere Minuten, um sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Durch Megs Berührung geweckt, schlug Christine die Augen auf. Zunächst konnte sie nicht glauben, das Meg an ihrem Bett sass. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie bereits den Vorabend schon dagewesen war. Und sie selbst hatte Meg erzählt, welch furchtbares Antlitz sie im Fenster gesehen hatte. Meg hatte sie nicht ausgelacht und war bei ihr geblieben, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Christine sah Meg an, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erstarb, als sie sah, dass ihre Freundin bleich war, als wäre sie dem Leibhaftigen begegnet. Megs Blick irrte zwischen Christines Gesicht und irgendeinem Punkt hinter Christine hin und her. Ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr ihr ins Herz. Christine stockte der Atem, während sie ahnungsvoll den Kopf umwandte.

"Oh Christine", flüsterte Meg, als Christines Bewegung gefror.

"Er war hier", flüsterte Christine tonlos. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Kraft, die der Schlaf in ihrem Körper geweckt hatte, wieder entwich wie der letzte Hauch eines Sterbenden. "Meg, sag mir, dass du sie auch siehst!" Sie klammerte sich plötzlich an ihre Freundin und weinte wie ein kleines Kind in ihren Armen. "Meg, du musst mir sagen, dass du sie auch siehst! Ich bilde mir das nicht ein!"

Meg schloss behutsam die Arme um die bebenden Schultern Christines. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr noch immer vor Schreck bis zum Hals und eine unangenehme Taubheit hatte sich ihrer Glieder bemächtigt, sodass jede Bewegung quälend langsam wirkte. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von der Rose abwenden. Sie hatte noch nie etwas so Wunderschönes und zugleich entsetzlich Abstossendes gesehen. Die Rose funkelte im Licht der Lampe wie ein Diamant. Das schwarze Seidenband schimmerte wie Silber.

Plötzlich entwand sich Christine ihrer Umarmung und packte laut schreiend die Rose. Mit einer Bewegung, zu der sie alle Kraft heraufbeschwor, derer sie fähig war, schleuderte sie sie an die gegenüber liegende Wand. Die Rose zersprang in tausende Scherben. Christine schrie noch immer, wie eine Besessene und stiess fürchterliche Flüche aus. Dann sackte sie wieder zusammen und schluchzte haltlos.

"Christine, so beruhige dich doch! Christine!" Meg schüttelte sie hilflos. Dann versetzte sie in ihrer Angst der jungen Frau eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Christine, hör mir zu!" Meg beugte sich vor, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Hör mir zu!" verlangte sie mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Christines Hand fuhr an ihre Wange. Wo Megs Ohrfeige sie getroffen hatte, brannte sie wie Feuer. Sie schluchzte noch einmal erstickt auf, verschluckte sich und hustete. Aber sie schien ruhiger zu werden, ob das jetzt von der unerwarteten Ohrfeige herrührte oder von ihrer Überraschung darüber, vermochte Meg nicht zu erraten.

"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich das klären werde, hörst du?" Sie schüttelte Christine noch einmal an den Schultern. "Ich will nicht, dass dir ein Leid geschieht, verstehst du?" Sie wartete, bis Christine zaghaft nickte. "Also warte hier auf mich. Ich werde gegen Abend wieder hier sein. Verlasse das Haus nicht und bleibe in Gesellschaft von Marie!" Meg wandte sich zur Tür. Als sie ihre Hand auf die kühle Messingklinke legte fiel ihr noch etwas ein. Sie drehte sich zu Christine und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

"Und denke daran: Die Hand muss auf Augenhöhe sein!" Dann verliess sie das Zimmer eilig. Draussen stand Marie mit ensetztem Ausdruck in den Augen und schaute ängstlich fragend. Meg schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Sie hatte etwas zu tun. Und sie musste es schnell hinter sich bringen. Wenn sie den Wahnsinn nicht stoppte, würde Christine den Verstand verlieren, das hatte sie ganz deutlich in den Augen ihrer Freundin gesehen. Christine stand an einem Abgrund und es hing davon ab, was Meg in den nächsten Stunden erreichen würde, ob sie den letzten Schritt über die Kante hinweg machen und in die Tiefen des Wahnsinns entgleiten würde.

In der Halle begegnete sie Francois. Sie wies ihn an, die Kutsche bereit zu machen. Es dauerte wenige Minuten und Gustave erschien mit der Kutsche. Meg sagte ihm, wohin sie wollte und die Kutsche setzte sich ruckelnd in Bewegung.

Christine sass noch eine Weile allein, heftig atmend im Bett. Sie vermied es, dorthin zu schauen, wo das schwarze Schleifenband der Rose auf den Boden gefallen war. Dann wischte sie sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Wieso tust du das", flüsterte sie leise. "Wieso tust du mir das an? Du hast einmal behauptet, du liebst mich...

_Ist Liebe nur ein leeres Wort_

_nur eine Note in deiner Melodie?_

_Stand denn dein Herz in Flammen,_

_wie du es so oft besungen hast?_

_Oder war alles nur ein Spiel,_

_ein Zeitvertreib in deiner dunklen Welt?_

_Ja, ich habe deine Welt verlassen,_

_habe das Licht in mein Herz gelassen._

_Doch du lässt mich nicht los_

_hältst meine Gedanken in deinem Bann._

_Haben Gefühle Jahre überdauert,_

_um nun so zugrunde zu gehen?_

_Doch was rede ich mir hier ein,_

_du lebst nicht mehr,_

_du hast das Licht niemals gekannt,_

_so gern hätte ich es dir gezeigt. _

_Muss nun zahlen den bitteren Preis,_

_den Verrat muss ich sühnen,_

_den ich an dir, meinem Lehrer beging,_

_beging ich ihn nicht auch an mir?_

Christine sah auf. Der Gedanke war ihr neu. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie merkte, dass er keineswegs neu war. Schon immer hatte sie es gewusst, in ihrem Herzen, verdrängt, vor ihrem Leben verschlossen.

Sie sprang aus dem Bett. Schwäche und Müdigkeit fielen von ihr ab, wie Morgentau von einem Blütenblatt. Sie wusste nun, was sie zu tun hatte! Sie musste die Vergangenheit dort begraben, wo er begraben lag, um die Zukunft leben zu können. Sie musste zurückkehren an jenen finsteren Ort, den er sein Eigen nannte. Dorthin, wo er sie vor eine grausame Wahl gestellt hatte, die ihr das Herz zerreissen wollte. Und sie war sich nun bewusst, dass nicht allein ihr Herz gespalten war. Auch in der Seele fühlte sie nun jenen dumpfen Schmerz, den der Splitter seines Andenkens hinein biss.

Christine zog sich an und wählte die Farbe schwarz für ihr Kleid. Als sie fertig war, betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Das bleiche Gesicht einer vom Schicksal gezeichneten Frau blickte von dort zurück. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter den weit aufgerissenen Augen und die Wangen wirkten eingefallen und hager. Schatten lagen über den Gesichtszügen und liessen sie älter erscheinen, als sie waren. Christine öffnete bedächtig eine kleine Schublade des kleinen Kästchens, welches neben dem Spiegel auf einer Kommode stand. Raoul hatte es ihr zur Hochzeit vermacht. Es trug die Initialen C.dC. Darin hatten sich die schönste Diamanthalskette und ein ebenso gefertigtes Paar Ohrringe befunden, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Sie waren passend zu jenem Ring gewesen, den er ihr einst zur Verlobung gegeben hatte. Als sie jetzt daran dachte, versetzte ihr die Erinnerung einen schmerzhaften Stich. Raoul glaubte, sie habe den Ring in den Wassern der tiefen Katakomben unter der Oper verloren. Christine hatte ihn in dem Glauben belassen. Wie sollte sie ihm auch erklären, warum sie den Ring hergab, wenn sie es nicht einmal selber verstand?

Inzwischen war das ganze Kästchen mit dem herrlichsten und wunderschönsten Geschmeide gefüllt, das in ganz Paris zu haben war. Aber eine kleine Schublade blieb stets leer, bis auf etwas, das ebenso eng mit der Vergangenheit verknüpft war, wie ihre Erinnerungen und ihr ebenso teuer war. Es war ein schimmerndes, schwarzes Seidenband. Sie strich liebevoll mit den Fingern darüber und nahm es schliesslich heraus. Mit geschickten Händen flocht sie ihre Haare ein wenig, damit sie richtig lagen, und band die Haare mit der schwarzen Seidenschleife im Nacken zu einem Zopf. Dann schob sie die Schublade wieder zu und betrachtete sich nochmals kritisch im Spiegel. Sie war erwachsen geworden in den vergangenen fünf Jahren. Die kindlichen Züge hatten ihr Gesicht und ihre Haltung völlig verlassen.

Christine wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür. Plötzlich hielt sie für einen Augenblick inne und änderte ihre Meinung. Einer Regung folgend, ging sie zu der Wand, an der die Rose zerschellt war und hob das Seidenband auf. Sie liess es in eine Tasche ihres Handbeutels gleiten und beeilte sich, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen.

Francois war in der Halle damit beschäftigt den Boden zu fegen. Er sah auf, als sie die Treppe heruntergeeilt kam.

"Wollen Madame das Haus verlassen?" fragte er leicht verwundert, sie wohl auf und so tatendurstig zu sehen.

"Ich gedenke in die Stadt zu fahren, Francois. Sei bitte so gut und unterrichte Gustave davon!"

"Aber Madame, Gustave ist mit Madame Giry vor wenigen Minuten bereits aufgebrochen!"

Christine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie ging die letzten paar Treppenstufen hinab und schaute sich um, als könnte ihr irgendetwas in der grossen Halle Antwort darauf geben.

"Wenn ich vorschlagen dürfte, Madame, dass Madame wartet, bis Madame Giry wieder zurückkehrt..."

"Nein. Meine Angelegenheit duldet keinen Aufschub. Sag Francois, kannst du eine Kutsche lenken?" Sie sah ihn fragend und fast schon flehend an.

Francois schien in einer Zwickmühle. Zwar verstand er sich sehr wohl auf Droschken. Aber die einzige, weitere Kutsche, über die das Haus deChagny verfügte, war eine leichte Sommerkutsche ohne Dach. Im Winter wäre eine Fahrt nach Paris in diesem Gefährt mehr als töricht. Er musste nun sehr schnell alle Für und Wider abwägen, denn seine Herrin wurde schon ungeduldig ob seiner fehlenden Antwort. "Ja, Madame", antwortete er schliesslich ergeben. "Ich werde sofort anspannen, Madame!" Damit deutete er beflissen eine leichte Verbeugung an, drückte seinen Besen einem mit einem Staubwedel wartenden Pagen in die Hand und verschwand durch eine der Türen.

Christine ging unterdessen noch einmal in ihr Ankleidezimmer hinauf und suchte sich einen dicken, schwarzen Wintermantel und einen Muff aus schwarzem Hermelin heraus. Als sie wenige Minuten später unten vor die Tür trat, sah sie, dass der Sturm des Vortags das Land mit einer schweren Decke Schnee bedeckt hatte. Die Bäume bogen sich unter der Last des Neuschnees und nicht wenige von ihnen drohten zusammenzubrechen. Christine war überrascht davon und fürchtete, dass die Fahrt in der Sommerkutsche durchaus beschwerlicher werden würde, als sie so schon erwartet hatte.

Die leichten Räder der Kutsche knirschten ungewohnt im Schnee, als Francois vorfuhr. Er wollte abspringen und ihr beim Einstieg behilflich sein, aber Christine winkte ab. Flink kletterte sie über den Tritt in die Kutsche und liess sich auf einem der Sitze nieder. Francois liess die Peitsche knallen und das Pferd zog die Kutsche mit einem heftigen Ruck an. Christine fand eine Felldecke neben sich und mümmelte sich tief darin ein. Eisiger Wind biss ihr in die Wangen und liess ihre Nase schon nach wenigen Sekunden taub werden. Die junge Frau vergrub ihre Hände noch tiefer in dem Muff, während ihr Blick über die traumhafte, wie verzaubert wirkende Schneelandschaft schweifte. Sanfte Hügel bargen sich in frischem Weiss. Noch keines Menschen Fuss hatte ihre Ruhe gestört, gleichwohl das eine oder andere Wildtier seine Handschrift durch seine Fährte hinterlassen hatte. So waren des nachts Rehe vorübergezogen und hatten sich Amseln um einen Leckerbissen gestritten. Jetzt, hier draussen in der klaren Luft, allein mit ihren Gedanken und der weiten, weissen Welt um sich herum, bedauerte Christine, dass sie die Rose zerschmettert hatte.

Es dauerte etwas länger als sonst, die ersten zaghaften Ausläufer der grossen Stadt zu erreichen. Francois war nicht selten im Schnee stecken geblieben, da das Gefährt schlicht zu leicht war, um den Schnee nieder zu drücken und zu überwinden können. Francois hatte absteigen müssen, um den Schnee beiseite schaffen zu können. Christine hatte hören können, wie er dabei verhalten fluchte, war aber dezent darüber hinweg gegangen, denn sie wusste, was sie von ihm verlangte.

Die grauen, schweren Wände der städtischen Bauten ermüdeten rasch ihr Auge. Dennoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sie anzuschauen. Denn löste sie den Blick, stürzten sofort beklemmende Erinnerungen auf sie ein. Schliesslich stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass sie in die Strasse bogen, an deren Ende die Oper wie ein grosser, finsterer Koloss auf sie wartete. In ihrer Fantasie schien das Gebäude grösser zu werden und mit glutlosen, leeren Augen nach ihr Ausschau zu halten. Wie eine Spinne im Netz, schien es sie zu erwarten, die sich ihrem Opfer gewiss war. Christine hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als zuerst das Dach, dann das gewaltige Eingangsportal hinter einer der Häuserecken zu sehen war. Als Francois vor dem gleichwohl wuchtigen, wie prächtigen Gebäude anhielt, schien es ihr, als entschwinde die Welt unter ihr. Sie konnte die Beine nicht bewegen und rang plötzlich nach Luft, als sie bemerkte, dass sie vor beginnender Panik beinahe vergessen hätte, einzuatmen. Dann sprang ihr Diener vom Kutschbock und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, die Christine dankbar erfasste. Ohne seinen festen Griff, wäre sie vermutlich gestolpert und unsanft gefallen, sosehr zitterten ihre Beine, als sie ausstieg.

Sie drückte Francois ein paar Münzen in die Hand. "Fahre zuerst zu Madame Giry und schau, ob sie zu Hause ist. Wenn ich bis dahin nicht hier bin, erwarte mich in dem Café dort. Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich fort sein werde!"

"Madame", sagte Francois, während er sich verbeugte.

Christine schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung mehr. Sie hob den Kopf, um die Figuren über dem gewaltigen Eingangsportal zu betrachten. Sie schienen sie aus ihren blinden Augen anklagend anzustarren. Christine unterdrückte ein Schaudern und ging raschen Schrittes auf die schweren, geschlossenen Türen zu. Enttäuscht stellte sie schnell fest, dass sie auch abgeschlossen waren. Es blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig, als durch den hinteren Eingang Einlass zu suchen. Sie verliess den Vorplatz und wandte sich nach links. Hier wurde die Oper beliefert und das Tor stand erwartungsgemäss offen. Ein Warenhändler wickelte gerade eine Lieferung ab, an der schwere, fast mannshohe Kisten beteiligt waren.

Christine kam es seltsam vor, wieder durch dieses Tor zu schreiten. Ihre Bewegungen waren langsam, als ginge sie durch Watte. Jedes kleine Detail fiel ihr sofort ins Auge. Die schadhafte Stelle in dem schweren Tor aus groben Holzbalken, das einmal einer der Winzer, die die Oper mit Wein belieferten, mit seinem Wagen hineingefahren hatte. Die gewaltigen Türangeln, die so standhaft wirkten, als könnten sie noch Jahrhunderte überstehen. Dann das geschäftige Treiben von Mägden und Dienern, die damit beschäftigt waren, die schweren Kisten abzuladen. Christine schritt durch all das hindurch, als nähme man sie gar nicht wahr. Als befände sie sich auf einem Flur, der Glasscheiben statt Wänden hatte, die von der anderen Seite verspiegelt waren, sodass man sie nicht sehen konnte. So einen Spiegel hatte es auch in der Garderobe gegeben. Durch diesen hatte er sie des Nachts besucht, wenn sie gemeinsam mit der Bühne in tiefen Schlaf versunken war. Christine erinnerte sich nur schleierhaft an jene Besuche, aber deutlich genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich dennoch danach sehnte.

Ja, sie hatte es genossen! Die verzauberte Musik, die er in ihrem Schlaf um sie wob. Seine Berührungen, wenn er sie an der Hand nahm und sie mit sich zog. Seine zärtlichen Finger in ihrem Gesicht. Ein heisser Schauer durchströmte ihren Leib und Christine war sich vage bewusst, dass sie heftig errötete und senkte rasch den Blick, obgleich niemand auf sie achtete.

Sie erreichte die gegenüber liegende Wand und ging daran entlang, bis sie die kleine Tür erreichte, die ins Innere der Oper führte. Niemand begegnete ihr auf dem Weg zu den Garderoben, wo auch, wie sie wusste, die Treppenstiege hinunter in die Kellergewölbe war. Ihr fiel ein, dass Carlotta wieder die Stelle der ersten Sopranistin eingenommen hatte, nachdem sie selbst die Oper verlassen hatte. Soweit Christine wusste, hatte es nicht lange gewährt. Carlottas Stimme hatte doch sehr unter dem Anschlag gelitten, durch den Christine zur ersten Sängerin aufgestiegen war. Man hatte sie ein Jahr später höflich aber bestimmt abserviert. Seitdem war es ruhig um die alternde Giudicelli geworden.

Christine kam jetzt an den Umkleiden für die Ballettmädchen vorbei. Auch hier war es ruhig. Ein Umstand, der nicht verwunderte, denn das hektische Treiben, das Christine noch von ihrer Zeit an der Oper Populaire her kannte, würde erst um die Mittagszeit einsetzen. So früh am Morgen war hier eigentlich selten jemand gewesen. Madame Giry war des öfteren zu früher Stunde hier unterwegs gewesen. In welchen Angelegenheiten auch immer. Christine hatte sie niemals danach gefragt.

Unterdessen schlug ihr vor Aufregung das Herz bis zum Halse hinauf. Sie hörte es in der Stille, die sie in dem morgendlichen Theater umgab, laut klopfen und wunderte sich insgeheim, dass es sonst niemand anderes tat. Dort war die Tür zur Garderobe der ersten Sopranistin. Christine blieb vor der Tür stehen und atmete tief ein. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Aufregung und konnte sich doch nicht überwinden, die Türklinke auch nur zu berühren. Ihr kam es vor, als hätte sie bereits Stunden dort im Halbdunkel gestanden und auf die Türklinke gestarrt, als sie von rechts leise Schritte hörte. Warum hatte sie Madame Giry niemals nach dem Grund ihrer morgendlichen Anwesenheit in diesem Teil der Oper gefragt? Sie öffnete rasch die Tür und schlüpfte in das dunkle Zimmer dahinter. Kaum hatte sie die schweren Flügel hinter sich geschlossen, gingen zwei Personen aussen vorbei. Christine atmete erleichtert auf, als die Schritte sich gemächlich entfernten. Man hatte sie offensichtlich nicht bemerkt. In der Tat wäre es ihr auch schwergefallen, zu erklären, was sie hier wollte. Mit ein Grund, dass sie Raouls Bitte nachgegeben hatte, die Oper zu verlassen, waren die üblen Gerüchte gewesen, mit der man fortan ihre Person in Verbindung brachte.

Ausser Meg hatte Christine letztendlich niemandem mehr vertraut. Nicht einmal deren Mutter, die sie wie ein eigenes Kind grossgezogen hatte. Christine zog die Einsamkeit vor, was viele der anderen Mädchen nicht hatten verstehen können. Und da Christine in der Hektik der Oper das nicht finden konnte, was sie suchte, fiel es ihr um so leichter Raoul nachzugeben und sich zurück zu ziehen. Wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu der Frage nach Madame Girys Grund, allmorgendlich hier herumzuwandern zurück. Was hatte sie hier gewollt?

Christine sah sich zweifelnd in dem kleinen Zimmer um. Was wollte _sie_ eigentlich hier? Irgend jemand hatte vergessen eine der Lampen zu löschen, sie flackerte nur noch und würde rasch erlöschen, drehte niemand den Docht höher. Christine tat es und betrachtete den seltsam vertraut und doch ungewohnt wirkenden Raum genauer im nun hellen Licht. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür befand sich noch immer der schwere, goldgerahmte Spiegel. Davor stand jetzt aber ein Schminktisch, auf dem allerlei Utensilien herum standen. Ein vager Hauch irgendeines unerträglich blumigen Parfums lag noch in der Luft und verursachte Christine leichte Kopfschmerzen. Neben dem Tisch standen mehrere geöffnete und halb geöffnete Schrankkoffer, aus denen mehr oder weniger prächtige Gewänder quollen. Rechts an der Wand stand eine Maßpuppe, an der ein halbfertiges Kleid hing. Christine vermochte nicht zu erraten für welche Aufführung dies wohl gedacht war. Auf der anderen Seite stand wie gewohnt der alte schwere Eichenholzschrank mit den herrlichen Schnitzereien. Er war am oberen Ende schwarz geworden, wo das Feuer gierig an seinem Holz gezehrt hatte. Offensichtlich war er neben dem Spiegel das einzige Möbelstück des Zimmers, das vor den Flammen gerettet werden konnte.

Christine fühlte hinter sich nach dem Schlüssel der Tür und fand ihn auch tatsächlich im Schloss steckend. Rasch drehte sie ihn zweimal um und zog ihn aus dem Schloss. Sie verstaute ihn in ihrem Handbeutel und schritt nun bedächtig, fast widerwillig auf den Spiegel zu. Als sie an dem alten Schrank vorüberkam, strich sie im Vorbeigehen über die Schnitzereien, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte, als noch Carlotta hier residierte. Der neue Schminktisch war eine nur noch als hässlich zu bezeichnende Monstrosität. Christine legte ihren Muff beiseite und versuchte ihn seitlich wegzuschieben, aber er widerstand dem Versuch. Die junge Frau richtete sich auf und betrachtete den Tisch mit einem linkischen Blick. Ärgerlich blies sie sich zwei Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Das bedeutete wohl, dass sie ihn zunächst würde aufräumen müssen. Sie nahm die vielen Fläschchen und Tiegelchen und warf sie achtlos auf den Diwan, der in der Ecke stand. Sie klirrten ein wenig, als sie aneinander stiessen, aber Christine bezweifelte, dass es jemand ernsthaft hätte hören können. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, zog sie die Schubladen heraus und stellte sie beiseite. Endlich konnte sie das schwere Möbelstück unter grosser Anstrengung zur Seite schieben, gerade weit genug, dass sie sich daran vorbeiquetschen konnte. Sie legt ihre zitternde Hand auf die kühle Glasfläche und verharrte so, lauschend, ob jemand sie gehört hätte. Aber um sie herum herrschte absolutes Schweigen, das nur von ihrem eigenen Herzklopfen durchbrochen wurde, welches ihr in den Ohren unnatürlich laut schallte. Dann griff sie mit der anderen Hand an den oberen Rahmen und tastete nach dem kleinen Vorsprung, der den Mechanismus bediente. Sie drückte ihn und hörte hinter dem Spiegel ein leises Klicken. Noch einmal zögerte sie kurz, heftig atmend, bevor sie das schwere Glas des Spiegels beiseite schob.


	5. Erinnerungen und Schmerz

Scheinbar hatte der Rollmechanismus unter dem Feuer und den Jahren gelitten, denn die Spiegelscheibe liess sich nur sehr schwer bewegen. Christine musste beide Hände nehmen und dann blieb die Schiebetür auch noch auf halben Wege unbeweglich verklemmt stecken. Christine hörte auf, sich abzumühen und starrte die Spiegeltür an, als wolle sie sie im nächsten Augenblick einschlagen. Dann seufzte sie ergeben und drückte sich durch den schmalen Spalt, der gerade gross genug dafür war. Dennoch blieb ihr Rock an einem Vorsprung des Goldrahmens hängen und ein grosses Stück Stoff riss heraus. Christine pflückte es verärgert herunter und steckte es zu dem Schlüssel. Nun folgte das weitaus schwerere Unterfangen, sie musste die Tür wieder schliessen, falls doch jemand auf den Gedanken kam sich mit dem Generalschlüssel Zugang zu dem Raum zu verschaffen. Christine nahm die Lampe vom Tisch und stellte sie zu sich auf den Boden.

Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf einen merkwürdig dunklen Fleck am Boden. Es schien, als hätte hier vor kurzem noch etwas Kleines gelegen, denn der Staub lag an dieser Stelle nicht so dicht. Furcht kletterte auf sanften Füsschen ihren Rücken hinauf. Sie spähte den Gang hinab. Spinnweben hingen von der Decke und versanken wenige Schritt weiter hinten im undurchdringlichen Dunkel. Wenn hier etwas gelegen hatte, das jemand weggenommen hatte, der von diesem Gang wusste, dann musste das wohl doch schon länger her sein, als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Christine beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz jetzt wie verrückt in ihrer Brust hämmerte. Was geschehen würde, würde man sie entdecken, daran wollte sie lieber vorerst nicht denken.

Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen gab sie es auf an der Schiebetür zu zerren. Die sass unwiderruflich fest und würde sich vermutlich nicht wieder so einfach bewegen lassen. Christine seufzte und nahm die Lampe auf.

Irgendwo musste einer der vielen Zugänge verschüttet worden sein. Früher war hier ein frischer Lufthauch zu spüren gewesen. Jetzt aber stand die Luft unerträglich still. Christine öffnete ihren warmen Mantel, was ihr aber in der stickigen Luft nur wenig Linderung brachte. Da Christine schon als Kind in der Oper gelebt hatte, machten ihr die vielen Spinnweben und Spinnen nichts aus, die eilig davon huschten, sobald das Licht sie fassen wollte. Christine bahnte sich ungerührt einen Weg durch ihre jahrealten, grazil gewebten Fangnetze.

Minutenlang ging sie leicht nach vorn gebeugt, um zu verhindern, dass sich allzuviele Weben in ihrem Haar verfingen, den Gang entlang. Auf bedrückende Weise schlich sich das Bild einer unterirdisch gelegenen, ägyptischen Grabkammer vor ihr geistiges Auge. Sosehr sie sich auch bemühte, es zu verdrängen, so wenig wollte es ihr gelingen. Mit jedem Meter, den sie in der Dunkelheit zurücklegte, schien es an Klarheit zuzunehmen.

Sie folgte dem Weg, der nur ihr bekannt sein konnte. Nur einmal hatte er sie hier herunter geführt, dennoch schien es ihr in ihrer Erinnerung, als wäre es unzählige Male gewesen. Jetzt ohne seinen starken Schutz an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich merkwürdig verletzlich und deplatziert. Damals hatte sie seine geborgene Umarmung umfangen, als sie gemeinsam hier entlang gingen. Seine zärtlich, feste Hand hatte sie gestützt, wenn sie strauchelte. Christine spürte wieder, wie die Erregung ihr in die Wangen schoss. Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, diese Berührung jetzt in diesem Augenblick zu spüren! Fast erschien es ihr, als bräuchte sie sich nur umzudrehen und er würde wie damals einen halben Schritt hinter ihr stehen und ihr sein warmes Lächeln schenken. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste es einfach tun! Mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln wandte sie sich um und fand eine spinnwebenverhangene Mauer hinter sich. Das Lächeln erstarb und sie liess entmutigt eine Hand an der Wand entlanggleiten, wobei sie die Weben herunterriss.

"Wieso hast du mich verlassen, mein Engel der Musik?" flüsterte sie leise. Das Flüstern wurde dumpf von der langgestreckten Flucht an Gängen zurückgeworfen und schien sie völlig zu umgeben. "Du hast es selbst so gewollt!", flüsterte das Echo leise und unbarmherzig. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie stehen geblieben war. Völlig verblüfft spürte sie Tränen in den Augen. Sie schluckte ein paar mal und wehrte diese furchtbar quälenden Gedanken ab. Nicht hier... das hier war nicht der richtige Ort. Sie wischte sich über die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Sie durfte jetzt nicht versagen. Sie musste stark bleiben und weitergehen!

Plötzlich endete abrupt der enge Gang. Eine grosse Halle öffnete sich und sie betrat einen weiten Gang. An dieser Stelle hatte ein schwarzer Hengst auf sie gewartet. Wieder traten Christine die Tränen in die Augen. Jeder Schritt, den sie hier unten tat, war, wie ein Schritt weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit und tiefer hinab in die Erinnerungen. Die Erinnerungen, die sie auf den Grund ihrer schmerzerfüllten Seele verbannt hatte. Jetzt tauchte der Name des Hengstes aus dem Meer der bitteren Wahrheit und schwamm an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins. Cäsar, hatte er ihn genannt. Wie er zu ihm gekommen war, hatte Christine niemals erfahren. Auch nicht, was aus ihm geworden war.

Cäsar war ein herrliches Tier gewesen. Schwarz wie die Nacht und eine weiche Mähne bis auf die Kniegelenke hinab, wie einen Schleier aus feiner Seidenspitze. Eine Träne rollte Christine übers Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, mit wieviel Liebe ihr Engel der Musik Silberfäden in das weiche Haar des Pferdes geflochten hatte, sodass es im goldenen Licht der Kerzen schien, als bestünde es aus reinem, fliessenden Silber. Nichts kündete davon, dass es einmal gelebt hatte. Niemand, ausser Christine vermochte Zeugnis davon ablegen, dass es dieses herrliche Tier jemals gegeben hatte.

Diese zwang sich standhaft, weiterzugehen, auch wenn sich ihr Inneres schmerzhaft verkrampfte. Sie wollte sich nicht erinnern und doch sehnte sie sich zugleich danach. Ja, sie wollte sich erinnern, wollte im Glühen seiner leidenschaftlichen Augen baden, wollte sich seinen brennenden, zärtlichen Fingern hingeben. Niemals hatte Raoul mit einer seiner zaghaften Berührungen ihr solche Wonneschauer bereiten können, wie sie jetzt allein bei der Erinnerung an die Leidenschaftlichkeit der Hände ihres Engels empfand. Zugleich verspürte sie einen süssen Schmerz bei dem Gedanken daran, wie unschuldig diese geblieben waren.

Christines Züge wurden von einem Moment auf den anderen hart. Mit versteinertem Gesicht setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Er hatte sie bis zu jener schicksalhaften Nacht niemals bedrängt. Wie sollte sie ihm verzeihen, dass er so grausam gegen sie gewesen war? Wie sollte sie ihm verzeihen, dass er sie noch immer nicht ruhen liess? Nicht einmal der Tod hatte ihn von seiner Besessenheit heilen können. Er narrte sie mit Trugbildern und spielte mit der schmerzhaften Erinnerung, die in ihr schlummerte, bereit, sie in ihren Träumen zu quälen. Christine ballte die Hand, die nicht die Lampe trug, so fest zur Faust, dass ihre Knöchel weiss hervortraten und die Nägel sich tief in ihr Fleisch gruben. Ein wenig Blut sickerte daraus hervor. Sie bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Sein Gesicht zog vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei, wie die tristen, trostlosen Mauersteine des Ganges. Mal lachend, mal schmerz- oder wutverzerrt. Plötzlich musste sie an Raoul denken. Sein liebes, weiches Gesicht, in welches sie sich schon als Kind verliebt hatte. Seine grossen, knabenhaften Augen. Christine musste erneut die Tränen niederkämpfen. Den enttäuschten, schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck darin, wenn er erführe, was sie gerade tat, würde sie nicht ertragen können, dachte sie verzweifelt. Hatte sie vorhin gedacht, Raoul wäre nicht leidenschaftlich gewesen? Sie hasste sich beinahe für diesen Gedanken. Raoul war immer zärtlich zu ihr gewesen. Er hatte stets gegeben, niemals gefordert. Christine stiess ein Schluchzen aus, dann reckte sie in einer verzweifelten, schmerzerfüllten Bewegung den Kopf.

"Ist es das, was du wolltest?" schrie sie aus Leibeskräften in die schweigende Dunkelheit jenseits des Lampenlichts. Obwohl ihr nichts anderes, als das verzerrte Echo ihrer eigenen Stimme in der stickigen Luft antwortete, schrie sie weiter ihre entsetzliche Verzweiflung hinaus. "Wie konntest du mir das antun? Was habe ich dir je getan, dass du mich so bestrafen wolltest?" Sie hielt heftig atmend inne und musste schlucken, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Plötzlich rannte sie den Gang entlang.

Es war, als könnte sie sich dadurch von ihren qualvollen Gedanken befreien, als blieben die bitteren Erinnerungen hinter ihr zurück. In ihren Gedanken sass sie wieder auf dem ruhigen Rücken von Cäsar. Das Klappern seiner Hufe dröhnte gleichmässig von den massiv gemauerten Wänden wider und frischer Wind liess die weiche Mähne flattern, die Christine wie ein zarter Schleier einhüllte und geborgen hielt. Christine warf die Arme hoch in die Luft und ihr Mantel flatterte in die Dunkelheit davon. Befreit von der schweren Last, rannte sie noch schneller. Seitengänge flogen vorbei, während sie versuchte ihren unbarmherzigen Gedanken davon zu rennen.

Um ein Haar wäre sie in das dunkle Wasser der Katakomben von Paris gestürzt, in denen der Gang der Oper endete. Sie konnte sich gerade noch abbremsen und kam schlitternd zum stehen. Christines Brust hob und senkte sich unter schweren Atemzügen, ein Zeichen der Anstrengung. Ihre Haare klebten ihr an der Stirn und ihr war unglaublich heiss. Ihre Hand meldete sich jetzt mit einem leicht pochenden Schmerz. Sie musste sie beim Rennen noch fester zusammengedrückt haben. Dunkelrotes Blut quoll aus den aufgeplatzten Wunden hervor, wo ihre Fingernägel ihr ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten. Christine starrte fassungslos darauf und verspürte doch keinen wirklichen Schmerz. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie das Blut langsam in das Wasser hinabtropfte und sich dort in schwarzen, kleinen Wirbeln zerstreute.

Ein merkwürdig verzerrtes Lachen drang durch das Rauschen ihres eigenen Blutes, an ihr Ohr. Die junge Frau hob lauschen den Kopf und stellte höchst erstaunt fest, dass sie selbst die Quelle dieses irren Lachens war. Es war, als hätte sie einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht und beobachtete sich selbst ruhig von der Seite. Sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und lachte. Ja es schüttelte sie direkt vor Lachen. Sie streckte die Hand nach der Wand aus, um sich daran abzustützen, denn ihr wurde nun schwarz vor Augen. Das enge Mieder und die Atemlosigkeit nach dem anstrengenden Laufen forderten ihren Preis. Christine benötigte einige Minuten, um sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu lachen, schien die entmutigenden Dunkelheit noch dichter an sie heran zu rücken. Das einzige Geräusch neben ihren noch immer hektischen Atemzügen war das stete Tropfen, wo etwas Wasser durch eine schmale Ritze im Gemäuer der Decke hereindrang. Christine fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Kleides über die Stirn. Mit spitzen Fingern klaubte sie die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die im kalten Schweiss daran festklebten. Dann holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und zupfte das Oberteil ihres Kleides wieder zurecht, dass durch die ungewohnte Bewegung des Rennens deutlich verrutscht war.

Schließlich fühlte sie sich bereit, weiterzugehen. Tiefer hinab. Weiter in die Dunkelheit ihrer Erinnerung hinein. Früher einmal hatte es hier eine kleine, wunderschön und prunkvoll verzierte Barke aus schwarzem Holz gegeben. Christine erwartete nicht, dass sie noch da sein würde. Sie zog umsichtig die Schuhe aus und entledigte sich ihrer Strümpfe. Dann streckte sie den linken Fuss ins Wasser. Es war eisigkalt. Wo es die nackte Haut berührte begann diese sofort wie unter tausenden Nadelstichen zu prickeln. Christine verzog das Gesicht und setzte tapfer den zweiten Fuss hinterher. Drei Stufen watete sie in das Wasser hinein, bevor der Schmerz in ihren Füssen unerträglich wurde. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und wollte sich gerade zwingen, ihren Rock, welchen sie umsichtig hochgehoben hatte, endgültig durch den nächsten Schritt zu durchnässen, als sie einen kantigen Schatten hinter einem Felsvorsprung bemerkte. Erleichtert seufzend sprang sie aus dem Wasser heraus und zog sich hastig die wärmenden Strümpfe wieder an. Kein Wunder, dass die kleine Barke noch da war. Sie war von oben nicht zu sehen und gerade so versteckt, dass man sie sehen konnte, bevor man komplett ins Wasser stieg.

In Christine tauchte der leise Zweifel darüber auf, ob das Boot zufällig dahin geraten war. Ein anderer Gedanke schwamm nebelverschleiert durch die Wirren ihrer Empfindungen, aber sie weigerte sich, ihn anzunehmen.

Nach längerem Suchen fand sich sogar die Gondolieren-Stange, mit der ihr Engel das kleine Boot geführt hatte. Christine lief ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinab, als sie das schwarze Holz ergriff. Hatten nicht seine Hände einst dies berührt? War nicht noch etwas von seinem Geist hier? Hier unten in der Dunkelheit? Christine sah sich nervös um. Doch sie war allein. Allein mit ihren Gedanken und Erinnerungen, wie sie es gewollt hatte. Entschlossen packte sie die Führungsstange fester und lenkte die Barke zu sich. Das Gold war verstaubt und schimmerte nur noch wenig. Aber das war es nicht, was Christines ganze Aufmerksamkeit bannte.

Als das Boot langsam, stückweise aus dem Dunkel auf sie zuglitt, enthüllten die weichenden Schatten eine Botschaft für sie. Christine konnte nicht fassen was sie sah. Sie musste rasch zugreifen, bevor die Barke von der seichten, aber doch spürbaren Bewegung des Wassers aus ihrer Reichweite getrieben wurde. Die junge Frau beugte sich weit über die Stufen, die auf den Boden des unterirdischen Kanals hinabführten, und zog sie zu sich heran. Dann erst bemerkte sie die Kette, welche das Boot hielt und schimpfte sich in Gedanken einen Narren. Wie hätte es wohl auch sonst dort auf sie warten können?

Denn dass es sich noch aus genau diesem Grund dort befand, darüber bestand kein Zweifel mehr, man hatte eine Botschaft für sie hinterlassen. Christine lenkte ihren Blick darauf zurück und fühlte einen eisigen, aber angenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinunterrinnen. Auf dem Platz, an dem sie gesessen hatte, als das Boot, scheinbar wie von selbst durch ihre finstere Märchenwelt, die ihr Engel für sie gewebt hatte, glitt, lag eine gläserne Rose. Sie war ganz mit Staub bedeckt, der ihren Glanz trübte und bleich aussehen liess. Auch die schwarze Seidenschleife war mit Staub bedeckt und kaum noch als solche zu erkennen. Sie wirkte matt und müde im nun unsteten Licht der Lampe. Christine nahm sie auf und blies fast liebevoll den Staub davon herunter. Dann führte sie die kühle, gläserne Blüte an die Lippen und küsste sie. Ein warmer Schauer durchströmte ihren Körper, denn ihr war, als wären es seine Lippen gewesen. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossenen und versuchte diesem verwirrenden Strom an Empfindungen nachzuspüren. Irgendwo fand sie bei ihrer Suche Zorn und das schwache Echo halb vergessenen Hasses, aber beides wurde von einem übermächtigen Gefühl verdrängt, dass sie nun fast gänzlich erfüllte. "Ich komme!" flüsterte sie mit ersterbender Stimme.

Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen machte sie einen Schritt in das Boot hinein und wusste, dass sie nicht fallen würde. Nicht heute, nicht hier! Christine öffnete die Augen und stiess sich mit aller Macht ab. Die Barke glitt in die Mitte des Wasserkanals und begann rasch zu treiben. Die nächsten Minuten war Christine damit beschäftigt, das Boot unter ihrer Kontrolle zu halten. Eine innere Unruhe hatte sie erfasst und ihren Bauch mit hunderten, aufgeregt flatternden Schmetterlingen gefüllt. Je weiter das kleine Gefährt sie brachte, desto grösser wurde ihre Unruhe. Plötzlich fragte sie sich, was sie sagen sollte, was sie tun sollte.

Eine dunkle Hand schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, als eine Frage in ihr aufkam. Sollte er das tosende Inferno, das der niederbrechende Kerzenlüster in der Oper entfacht hatte, wirklich unbeschadet überstanden haben? Waren die verzehrenden, zerstörerischen Flammen niemals bis hierher vorgedrungen? Ein greller Funke vager Hoffnung glomm jäh in ihrem Herzen auf. Er wischte Raoul fort und alles, was jemals gewesen war. Christine hörte nur noch die Stimme ihres Engels, seinen flehenden Nachtgesang, mit dem er sie rief und dem sie freiwillig gefolgt war. Ja, auf dessen schwarzen Schwingen sie nun endlich hierher zurückkehrte. Zurückkehrte an den Ort der Gezeiten.

Unwillkürlich öffnete sie den Mund und begann ihr gemeinsames Lied zu singen. Als das Echo den schönen, verzauberten Klang ihrer Stimme, den sie allein ihm verdankte, der sie gelehrt hatte, von den Wänden widergeworfen wurde, war es, als hätte es die vergangenen Jahre in Bitterkeit niemals gegeben. Sie wusste, schlösse sie jetzt die Augen, würde sie seinen Duft wahrnehmen, könnte sie seinen heissen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren, seine Hände auf ihrem Haar. Sie stockte. Das Boot brachte sie mit dem letzten Ton ihres Liedes in eine kalte, verlassene Höhle, irgendwo tief in den Katakomben unter der Oper. Dünn und einsam verstummte das letzte Echo ihrer Stimme in den ungekannten Höhen der Höhle.

Der Glanz, den Christine aus ihrer Erinnerung in sich trug, hatte diesen Ort schon vor langer Zeit verlassen. Der goldene Schimmer war vergangen und hatte nur trostloses Schweigen zurückgelassen. Christine stakte ihr Gefährt zu den Stufen, an denen es auch früher schon angelegt und sie wieder auf festen Boden entlassen hatte.

Jähes Entsetzen presste schmerzhaft ihr Herz zusammen, als sie sah, dass hier alles verbrannt war. Die Orgel stand in ihren Trümmern da und würde niemals wieder ein Lied für ihren Herren spielen. Mit Tränen in den Augen liess Christine ihren Blick über die zu Asche verbrannten Werke ihres Engels gleiten. "Vergib mir!" flüsterte sie tonlos, als sie das Ausmaß der Zerstörung erfasste. Hier hatten sich einst hunderte Schriften getürmt. Unzählige Lieder und Melodien waren mit ihnen einen erbarmungslosen Feuertod gestorben. Hier und da schauten kleine Überreste mit vergessenen Worten aus der Asche hervor. Christine konnte den Schmerz nicht mehr aushalten. Fassungslos liess sie die Lampe auf einen steinernen Vorsprung sinken und stieg die wenigen Steinstufen zu der Orgel empor, während ihr unablässig Tränen aus den Augen brachen. Hier war nichts geblieben, ausser blinde, tonlose Vernichtung.

Der Geist, der diesen, für sie heiligen Ort einmal beseelt hatte, war für immer erloschen. Verstört nahm sie eine Fackel auf, die mitten auf den einst wunderschön gefertigten und nun verkohlten Tasten der Orgel lag. Entsetzen durchflutete sie und schwemmte jede andere Empfindung einfach fort. Laut schluchzend liess Christine das Zeugnis menschlicher Gewalt und Grausamkeit fallen und brach vor der Orgel wimmernd zusammen.

"Vergib mir! Oh bitte vergib mir, mein Engel der Musik. Vergib mir, was ich dir angetan habe!" Mehr konnte sie nicht mehr sagen. Immer wieder. Nur diese Worte. Und endlich spürte sie, wie etwas in ihr brach, das eigentlich schon immer gebrochen war. Unaufhaltsam rannen Tränen ihr Gesicht hinab, Tränen, die sie schon immer geweint hatte, seit jener Nacht, in der sie die Hand verriet, die sie am meisten geliebt hatte. Das wusste sie nun. Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Und er hatte sie auch geliebt. Das wurde ihr hier inmitten der Zerstörung mit niederschmetternder Macht bewusst. Er hatte sie mehr geliebt, als seine Musik. Eine tiefe Liebe, deren Schmerz und Verzweiflung in Mord und Grausamkeit ihre Erfüllung und seiner Musik ihre Stimme fand. Christine weinte noch lauter. Der Schmerz des Verlustes schien ihr das Herz zu zerreissen. "Vergib mir", schluchzte sie haltlos. "Ich bitte dich um Vergebung!"

Wie lange sie da auf dem eisigen Steinboden gelegen und Tränen vergossen hatte, wusste sie nicht. Ihre Stimme versagte und ihre Augen brannten. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie sich wenden sollte. Für sie schien es nun keinen Platz mehr auf dieser Welt zu geben. "Oh Erik", sagte sie tonlos. "Du warst bereit mir einen Platz in deinem Leben zu gewähren und ich habe ihn in blinder Selbstsucht verschmäht. Wie soll ich dich jemals dafür um Verzeihung bitten?" Sie blickte sich hoffnungslos in der trostlosen Höhle um. In ihrer Hand fand sie die gläserne Rose, die in dem Schiff gelegen hatte. Sie war in zwei Teile zerbrochen und etwas Blut ihrer verletzten Hand war auf die Blüte gefallen. Wieder brannten Christine heisse Tränen in den Augen. Sie presste das zarte Gebilde an sich, als könne es ihr den Trost bringen, den sie nur aus seinen Armen empfangen konnte.

Erneut verstrichen unsagbar schreckliche Minuten, in denen Christine leise vor sich hinflüsterte und weinte. Sie nahm die zerbrochene Rose und legte sie auf die Orgel. Der Ort, an dem Erik sein Lied für sie erschaffen hatte. Das Seidenband hatte sie verloren. Sie griff sich in die Haare und löste das Seidenband, das sie fünf Jahre bewahrt hatte, wie einen Schatz und legte es neben die Rose. Eine Träne von ihr fiel dabei auf die Rose und glitt wie ein Tautropfen daran herab. Christine betrachtete den kleinen Schrein, den sie für ihren geliebten Engel errichtet hatte und war nicht fähig sich davon abzuwenden.

Wie sollte sie mit dieser Schuld weiterleben? Selbstsüchtig und selbstgerecht hatte sie sein Leben zerstört, welches er so selbstlos ihr gewidmet hatte. Wieder griff die Verzweiflung nach ihrem Herzen und presste es gewaltsam zusammen. Sie hatte die Liebe durch ihn kennen gelernt und war zu blind gewesen, um dies zu erkennen. Sie hatte ihn mit beiden Händen von sich gestossen. Keine Strafe der Welt konnte sie diesen Verrat erschöpfend sühnen lassen. Und die schlimmste war, dass sie nun leben musste, einsam, ohne ihn, dessen Liebe ihrer Stimme Flügel verliehen hatte.

Bevor sie der Schmerz nochmals übermannen konnte, wandte sich Christine nun doch ab. Ihr war schwindlig und bunte Flecken tanzten vor ihrem Augen. Kaum hatte sie sich umgedreht, flog der Kopf abermals herum. Ihr Blick saugte sich an dem schwarzen Seidenband fest, das sie aus ihren Haaren gezogen hatte.

Wie von selbst tastete ihre Hand in ihren Handbeutel und fand darin ein anderes Seidenband. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Es glich dem ersten, wie ein Zwilling. Hoffnung erwachte mit ungestümer Macht in ihr. Wer, wenn nicht Erik, sollte ihr dies überbracht haben? Wer hatte die Rose ins Boot gelegt und es so geschickt versteckt, dass nur sie es finden konnte? Er hatte gewollt, dass sie hierher zurückkehrt. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie diesen Ort fand. Warum? Christine schluckte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die verquollene Nase. Die Antwort musste sich hier irgendwo finden lassen. Irgendwo hier unten, in seinem Reich!

Mit weit aufgerissenen und noch immer brennenden Augen ergriff die junge Frau die Lampe und schwenkte sie umher, während sie versuchte ihre Augen überall gleichzeitig zu haben, ein kleiner Lichtschimmer in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit.

Hier war nichts heil geblieben, das eine Botschaft an sie hätte enthalten können. Christines Enthusiasmus sank rasch, als sie erkannte, wie sehr die Leute der Oper hier gewütet hatten. Sie hatten alles niedergebrannt. Teppiche, Vorhänge, Noten und Manuskripte, einfach alles. Plötzlich entdeckte sie in einer geräumigen Nische das wundervolle, wie ein Schwan geformte Silberbett. Den roten Samt und die Daunenkissen hatte das Feuer nicht verschont und der einstmals so prächtige Silberschwan war russgeschwärzt und dunkel angelaufen von der feuchten Luft, die hier unten herrschte, seit man die anderen Zugänge alle zugemauert hatte. Aber er war noch deutlich zu erkennen.

Christine ging mit hastigen Schritten zu ihm hinüber. Die schwarzen Vorhänge, die das Bett sonst vor den Blicken bewahrten waren verbrannt. Aber ein Spiegel ganz hinten an der Wand, hinter dem Schwan hatte das Feuer scheinbar unbeschadete überstanden. Christine wischte den Staub von der erblindeten Oberfläche und betrachtete dann ihr bleiches Gesicht, von dem sich die rotgeweinten Augen scharf abhoben. Der Spiegel hing nicht richtig an der Wand, wie sie zunächst angenommen hatte. Er stand leicht schräg nach hinten angelehnt. Warum wusste sie nicht genau, aber sie neigte ihn, einer plötzlichen Regung folgend weiter nach hinten und erstarrte. Im Spiegelbild sah sie, dass eine gläserne Rose direkt über ihr hing. Sie blickte nach oben. Auch diese Rose war von jahrealtem Staub bedeckt. Zwischen dem Seidenband, an dem sie aufgehängt war und der Decke hatte eine eifrige Spinne zwischenzeitlich ein Netz gewoben und wieder verlassen. Nun wusste Christine, dass sie hier richtig war. Sie wusste nur nicht genau, wo sie jetzt noch suchen sollte. Sie blickte zurück in den Spiegel und liess ihre Augen über das schweifen, was sie noch darin sah. "Gib mir dein Geheimnis preis!" flüsterte sie, als könne der Spiegel ihr antworten.

Es war schwierig, denn in ihrem Kopf wirbelten alle Gedanken in heillosem Durcheinander wirr herum, ohne, dass sie in der Lage gewesen wäre diese auch nur annähernd zu ordnen. Dann stutzte sie. Sie schaute sich nochmals genau das Bild an und wandte sich mehrmals dabei um. Etwas war anders an der Wand hinter ihr, sie konnte nur nicht gleich erkennen, was das war.

Dann sah sie es und fragte sich, wie sie es hatte übersehen können. In die vom Feuer geschwärzte Wand waren Worte geschrieben worden. So direkt waren sie kaum zu erkennen und auch nur im Spiegel klar zu lesen.

_Das Gesicht, das du siehst, _

_ist nichts, als eine Maske!_

Christine blinzelte verwirrt. Was meinte er damit? Sie starrte in den Spiegel, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Sollte das eine Anspielung auf sein abstossendes Gesicht sein? Aber sie hatte doch schon hinter die Maske gesehen, sonst wäre sie wohl kaum hier. Christin liess verzweifelt den Spiegel los und kam sich furchtbar klein und verlassen vor. Er klirrte ein wenig, als er an die Wand stiess und zog damit ihren Blick wieder auf sich.

Und plötzlich war ihr klar, was die Botschaft zu bedeuten hatte. Sie sah sich um, konnte aber kein geeignetes Werkzeug entdecken. Also ging sie zurück zu der Orgel und suchte da. Schliesslich fand sie die Fackel, die sie so achtlos zur Seite geworfen hatte. Sie wog sie abschätzend und begab sich dann zum Spiegel zurück.

"Das Gesicht, das du siehst", sagte sie laut, während sie sich in die gespiegelten Augen schaute und die Fackel hob. "Ist nichts", sie holte weit aus, "als eine Maske!" Mit dem letzten Wort liess sie die Fackel auf die glatte Oberfläche des Spiegels niedersausen. Mit einem hellen, lauten Klirren zersplitterte er. Christine hob den Arm, um ihr Gesicht vor den umherfliegenden Splitterchen zu schützen. Sie warf die Fackel mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung fort und senkte den Arm wieder.

Inmitten der tausendfach funkelnden Spiegelscherben lag ein Briefumschlag. Ein grosses Siegel in Form eines Totenkopfs zierte die Rückseite und vorne stand in kühn geschwungenen Lettern ihr Mädchenname: Christine Daaé.


	6. Ein Brief und zwei Gespräche

_Meine geliebte Christine,_

_wieviel mag es Dich gekostet haben, auf Deinen Erinnerungen hier hinab zu steigen. Ich wage nicht, zu erraten, wie lang der Weg Dir erschienen sein mag. Und doch bist Du nach all der Zeit endlich freiwillig zu mir gekommen und alle Worte dieser Welt vermögen nicht zu beschreiben, wie glücklich mich das macht. Vielleicht ist es das einzige Glück, dass ich mit Dir auf dieser Welt teilen darf. _

_Bitte vergiesse nicht Deine Tränen um meinetwillen, denn ich habe Dir entsetzliches Leid angetan. Für diesen Fehltritt muss ich mit einem einsamen Leben bezahlen, was mich schlimmer als tausend Tode quält. Doch ertrage ich es in der Gewissheit, dass Du Dein Glück in den Armen eines anderen gefunden hast, der Dir mehr auf dieser Welt zu bieten vermag, als einsame Schatten und die Musik der Nacht._

_Vielleicht hörst auch Du in den stillen Stunden der Nacht noch leise unsere Melodie in Deinen Erinnerungen. Ich trage sie in meinem Herzen an jenem Ort, der Dich niemals vergessen kann. Ich weiss Du hast das Glück gefunden und suchst nicht mehr danach, so erbitte ich nur dies von Dir. _

_Vergiss! Vergiss alles was war. Vergeude nicht Dein Leben in den Gedanken an die Vergangenheit. Lassen wir gemeinsam die Geister ruhen, die Dich heute hier herunter führten. Lass den Vorhang fallen über die Maske, damit die Welt sie vergessen kann. Scheine ich Dir nah, so sollst Du wissen, dass Du träumst und dass ich nicht ferner Dir sein könnte. Du hast nichts von mir zu befürchten, das verspreche ich Dir! _

_Lebe das Leben, welches ich Dir nicht geben durfte! Ich beneide den Mann, der Dich an seiner Seite weiss, er ist ein wahrlich gesegneter Mann. Mögen die Engel des Himmels über seine Zuneigung wachen und Dich an meiner Statt in den Schlaf wiegen. Verzeih mir meine Fehlbarkeit, ich war gefangen in einem silbernen Käfig aus Liebe und dem Wissen, dass diese Liebe niemals Erfüllung finden darf. _

_Erik_

Christine hob den Kopf, das Papier in ihren Händen zitterte. Tränen tropften auf die zierliche Rose, die unter den Namen gezeichnet war. Eine gradstilige Rose, von deren Blüte fünf Blätter heruntergefallen waren. Erik. Nichts weiter. Kein Abschiedsgruss. Nur sein Name. Christine presste den Brief an sich, wie eine Ertrinkende das rettende Holz. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, während sie ihren Schmerz verzweifelt in die trostlose Dunkelheit hinausschrie.

"Erik?" Meg erreichte den obersten Absatz der hölzernen Stiege. Wie immer klangen die Worte hier oben im Dachgebälk merkwürdig gedämpft, als würde der jahrzentealte Staub sie in sich aufnehmen. Sie zog den zweiten Fuss nach und blieb stehen, während sie sich umschaute. Das Licht der Lampe in ihrer Hand zitterte ein wenig. "Erik?" fragte sie noch einmal in das Schweigen hinein. Irgendwo störte das hastige Trippeln einer Ratte die Stille. Meg verzog das Gesicht und löste sich nur zögernd von dem scheinbar sicheren Schutz des groben Treppengeländers. Plötzlich schnarrte ein seltsamer, beängstigender Laut neben Meg durch die Luft. Sie erschrak und fuhr herum, wobei ihr fast die Lampe herunter gefallen wäre. Eine Taube blickte sie aufmerksam und scheu an. Sie blinkerte ein wenig mit den Augen, aber als die junge Frau näher herantrat breitete das Tier behäbig seine plumpen Flügel aus und liess Meg allein zurück. Diese seufzte, wandte sich wieder um und folgte dem langgestreckten Dachboden, darauf bedacht nicht mit dem Kopf an dem niedrigen Gebälk anzustossen. Die Luft war so trocken, dass Meg bald die Augen tränten und der Staub sie husten liess.

Nach mehreren ähnlichen Treppen und Stiegen erreichte sie endlich die luftige Plattform von der aus sich einem Betrachter die ganze Stadt zu Füssen ausbreitete. Meg sog scharf Luft ein. Wie lange war sie schon nicht mehr hier gewesen? Woher sollte sie die Gewissheit nehmen, dass er diesen Ort noch immer aufsuchte? Nicht, dass Meg nicht gewusst hätte, wo sein Domizil lag. Doch ging sie lieber hoch hinauf, als tief hinunter.

Sie trat an den Rand der Brüstung heran und spähte ein wenig runter. Von hier oben wirkten die Leute auf dem Vorplatz klein und unbedeutend. Schneidender Wind fuhr ihr unangenehm zerrend durch die Haare, sodass Meg sich rasch wieder abwandte. Er musste einfach hier irgendwo sein. Früher, schon wenige Wochen nach der Nacht des _Don Juan_, pflegte er hier des Tags die Stille und die Einsamkeit zu suchen. Meg seufzte. Anfangs war sie nur selten und nur gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter hierher gekommen, die sich regelmässig mit ihm traf. Meg schauderte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass wenige Tage nach der Nacht, in der ein Feuer die Oper fast zerstört hatte, ihre Mutter sie mit sich zu einem langen Spaziergang nahm. Sie erzählte ihrer Tochter von Erik. Von seinem Schicksal bei den Zigeunern und der Flucht, welche in den Kellergewölben der Oper geendet hatte. Meg erfuhr, dass er das Leben nur kannte, wie es sich innerhalb der Mauern der Oper abspielte. Madame Giry erklärte ihrer Tochter, was es mit der Maske auf sich hatte, die sie in der Grotte unterhalb der Oper an sich genommen hatte.

Meg glaubte sich zu erinnern, einmal so etwas wie Mitleid empfunden zu haben. Als ihre Mutter am Fieber erkrankte, bat sie Meg, ihn an ihrer Statt zu besuchen und ihm Gesellschaft zu sein. Ihre Tochter fügte sich dem mütterlichen Wunsch zunächst widerstrebend. Doch schon bald entdeckte sie, dass er durchaus ein warmes, herzliches Wesen besass. Man sah ihm jeden Tag an, wie sehr er unter der Verbannung litt, die ihm die Nacht des _Don Juan_ aufnötigte. Dennoch sprach er niemals darüber und Meg fand keine Notwendigkeit, zu fragen.

Es war ein sehr stürmischer Tag gewesen. Meg erinnerte sich, wie tief die dunklen Wolken eines Unwetters über der still daliegenden Stadt gehangen hatten. Er stand von ihr abgewandt an einen der steinernen Wasserspeier gelehnt und starrte in die Weite des dräuenden Himmels, während der Wind in seinem schwarzen Mantel spielte. Meg hatte sich ein Herz gefasst und war zu ihm getreten. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt, nicht einmal, als sie ihre kleine Hand auf die seine legte.

Plötzlich hatte er die Hand weggezogen und ihr das halb von der Maske bedeckte Gesicht zugewendet. "Was willst du?" hatte er sie so schroff gefragt, dass Meg erschrocken zurückwich. Seine Augen hatten drohend gefunkelt und Meg hatte nichts weiter getan, als mehrmals zu einer Erklärung anzusetzen, die dann doch niemals über ihre Lippen gekommen war.

"Ich habe dich niemals gebeten herzukommen", hatte er gesagt, den Blick immer noch auf ihr verständnisloses Gesicht geheftet.

"Ich bin nicht Christine, nicht wahr?" hatte sie gefragt, nachdem sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Wieso verschliesst du dich so vor der Welt?"

"Erwähne diesen Namen niemals wieder", hatte er leise erwiderte und ihr dabei in die Augen gesehen.

"Erik, was sinnst du über Vergangenem? Sie ist gegangen und wird niemals wieder zu dir zurückkehren. Sie ist nicht dein Spielzeug. Wir alle sind es nicht, begreifst du das denn nicht?" Meg hatte ihn nicht verletzten wollen, aber seine feindselige Ablehnung, obwohl sie ihm nur ein Freund hatte sein wollen, traf sie mit einer ungewohnten, eisigen Kälte, die sein Wesen nun überschattete.

"Geh!" hatte er plötzlich so zornig geschrien, dass Meg entsetzt von ihm weggestolpert war. Er hatte einfach nur dagestanden und sie kalt gemustert. Als der Regen einsetzte, war Sie geflohen. Vor diesem entsetzlich stechenden Blick, vor der kalten Wut, die deutlich in den sonst so weichen Augen gestanden hatte.

Kurz darauf war ihre Mutter dem Fieber erlegen und hatte Meg eine schwere Bürde hinterlassen. Man hatte Meg gebeten, die Stelle ihrer Mutter an der Oper als Ballett-Leiterin zu übernehmen. Lange Zeit hatte sie sich dagegen gesträubt, denn sie glaubte, dass die Oper ohne ihre Mutter nicht mehr dasselbe sein würde. Ausserdem hatte Christine ihr im Vertrauen mitgeteilt, dass sie auf Raouls Drängen hin ebenfalls der Oper den Rücken kehren würde. So war Meg schließlich ganz allein dort zurück geblieben. Was hätte sie auch sonst anfangen sollen.

Über die Zeit des Umbaus hinweg, hatte sie Erik seltener gesehen und wenn, war deutlich zu spüren gewesen, dass er sich von ihr zurück gezogen hatte. Sein warmes Lachen erklang überhaupt nicht mehr. Mit ihren Geschichten von den unmöglichen Einfällen der Ballettmädchen, die ja noch gar nicht soviel jünger waren, wie sie selbst, hatte sie ihm nur manchmal ein leichtes Schmunzeln entlocken können. Ansonsten hatte es eher den Anschein gehabt, dass er sie kaum wahr nahm.

Eines Tages hatte er dann plötzlich verkündet, er würde eine Reise unternehmen und sie bräuchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, er würde Christine nie wieder behelligen.

"Du willst Paris verlassen?" hatte sie erstaunt gefragt.

"Ich hatte immer gehofft... nein ich wage nicht, dies auszusprechen! Das Schicksal hat es mir anders bestimmt, wie schon so oft. Und diese ehrwürdigen Steine", er wies auf die Wasserspeier, die stumm und mit starrem Blick auf dem Sims jenseits der Brüstung thronten, "sie sind meine Zeugen, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann, sie an der Seite dieses Mannes zu sehen!"

Meg hatte damals nichts zu erwidern gewusst, genauso wenig, wie sie jetzt, drei Jahre später wusste, was sie überhaupt sagen sollte. Sie ging die ganze Plattform ab, ohne ein Zeichen von ihm zu entdecken. Im grunde war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie darüber erleichtert oder besorgt sein sollte. Gerade wollte sie dieses scheinbar sinnlose Unterfangen aufgeben, als seine leise, ruhige Stimme neben ihr erklang. Meg musste sich beherrschen, nicht einen Satz zur Seite zu machen, so sehr hatte sie sich erschreckt.

"Was willst du hier?" fragte er teilnahmslos. Er stand so, dass Meg nur seine Maske sehen konnte. Dadurch war es unmöglich für sie zu erraten, in welcher Gemütsverfassung er sich befand.

"Ich bin gekommen, um...", Meg versagte die Stimme und sie begann nervös auf und ab zu laufen, während sie fieberhaft überlegte, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

"...um was?" hakte er nach. Ein schwacher Schimmer von Interesse glomm in seinen Augen auf, von dem die junge Frau nicht wusste, was sie halten sollte.

"Es geht um Christine", brachte Meg schließlich gerade heraus. Es war verblüffend, wie schnell sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht veränderte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand deutlicher Schmerz in seinen Augen, dann verengten sich diese zu Schlitzen und ein bedrohliches Glitzern liess sie dunkel funkeln.

"Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst diesen Namen nicht mehr erwähnen?" fragte er leise, fast drohend.

Meg Giry spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Dennoch hielt sie sich standhaft an der Brüstung aufrecht und zwang sich, mit fester Stimme weiter zu reden. "Du hast auch gesagt, du würdest sie aus deinem Bann entlassen!"

Erik zuckte zusammen, wie unter einem Peitschenhieb. "Das habe ich auch getan", erwiderte er schmerzerfüllt. Er hatte annähernd zwei Jahre gebraucht, um über den Verlust hinweg zu kommen. Unzählige Länder hatte er in dieser Zeit, stets im Schutz der Dunkelheit bereist und doch war keines entfernt genug, um vor dem Schmerz davon laufen zu können. Er hatte eingesehen, dass er die Vergangenheit nur in Paris hinter sich bringen konnte, deshalb war er entgegen seinen ursprünglichen Plänen überhaupt zurück gekehrt. "Bist du gekommen, mich mit den Erinnerungen zu quälen? Meinen Glückwunsch, es ist dir gelungen!"

Meg hielt verwirrt in ihrem Laufen inne, dann wurde sie zornig. "Versuche nicht, mich zu belügen, Erik!" schleuderte sie ihm wütend entgegen. Sie riss den Arm hoch und deutete grob in die Richtung, in der das Anwesen des Grafen deChagny liegen musste. "Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren darüber, was du ihr antust?"

"Was?" Im ersten Augenblick schien er aufrichtig verwirrt über Megs Worte. Dann wechselte die Verwirrung zu beginnender Erkenntnis. "Ich musste doch etwas tun. Sie darf keine Tränen für mich vergiessen, Meg. Ich glaubte, ich würde das richtige tun."

"Das Richtige?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. "Erik, du hast sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht! Nennst du das vielleicht das Richtige?" Sie hatte ihr Laufen wieder aufgenommen, aber als sie ihn jetzt von der Seite her sah, schnitt es ihr ins Herz. In seinen Augen stand Fassungslosigkeit und er wirkte jetzt ganz und gar nicht mehr bedrohlich. Im Gegenteil. Er sah aus, wie ein Mann, dessen Herz gebrochen war.

Es dauerte lange, bis er seine Stimme wiederfand. Seine Lippen zitterten und seine Hand fuhr ihm unbewusst durchs Haar. "Es tut mir so leid", murmelte er betroffen. "Bitte sage ihr, dass ich ihr nichts Böses wollte. Ich...", er zögerte, "sag ihr, dass ich mich an die Worte des Briefes gebunden fühle und dass", er schluckte, "sage ihr, dass ich nie wieder in ihr Leben treten werde!" Dann drehte er sich mit einer hastig wirkenden Bewegung um und eilte davon.

Meg war so verblüfft, dass sie eine Weile brauchte, bis sie begriff, was er eben gesagt hatte. Brief? Was für ein Brief denn? Hatte sie ihn übersehen, als sie Christine vor einigen Stunden im Haus deChagny zurückliess? Ohne viel Hoffnung, lief sie durch den Schnee dorthin, wo er hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war. Dort aber war nichts ausser eisigem Wind, der ihr beissend ins Gesicht blies und einem alten Wasserspeier, von dessen Maul ein Eiszapfen herunter hing. Von Erik war keine Spur mehr zu sehen!

Christines Stimme brach und das Schreien ging in einem erstickten Krächzen unter. Ihre Augen brannten und ihre Wangen glühten von den ungezählten Tränen dieses Tages. Aber ihr war es egal. Die Welt war nun leer und einsam. Kein Platz für sie, kein Platz für ihre Liebe. Sie fühlte sich ausgestossen. Sie hatte ihn ein zweites Mal verloren und das Glück hatte seine Pforten endgültig vor ihr verschlossen.

Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren begann eine zarte Melodie anzustimmen. Christine hielt inne und lauschte dem sanften Lied.

_Vielleicht hörst auch Du in den stillen Stunden der Nacht noch leise unsere Melodie in Deinen Erinnerungen. Ich trage sie in meinem Herzen an jenem Ort, der Dich niemals vergessen kann._

"Oh Erik", flüsterte sie gequält. "Wie kannst du von mir verlangen, was du nicht für dich selbst verlangen kannst?" Sie fuhr sich über die Nase und spürte, wie sie sich allmählich beruhigte, während das Lied lauter und lauter in ihr erklang, bis es endlich den Weg über ihre Lippen fand.

_Engel der Muse, führ und leit mich_

_dann wird mein Weg klar sein!_

Christine sah auf den Brief in ihren Händen hinab. Der Blick fand die gezeichnete Rose unter dem Namenszug. Etwas daran kam ihr bekannt vor, doch entschlüpfte ihr der Gedanke, bevor sie ihn richtig fassen konnte. Neben ihr funkelten die Glassplitter im flackernden Licht der Lampe. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Tatsache, dass ihr plötzlich ein frischer Luftzug um die Nase wehte, bis in ihre Gedanken vordrang. Rasch faltete sie den Brief zusammen und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem, was ihr im Augenblick reichlich schwer fiel. Nein. Stimmen waren keine zu hören.

Plötzlich drängte sich ihr die quälende Frage auf, wieviel Zeit vergangen sein mochte, seit sie hier herunter gekommen war. Christine stand auf, darum bemüht, sich nicht an einem der hunderten Splitterscherben zu schneiden. Im ersten Augenblick konnte sie das Gleichgewicht nicht ganz halten und bunte Flecken narrten sie in der Dunkelheit. Aber der frische Lufthauch schien ihre Sinne zu beflügeln. Da war er. Der Gedanke, der ihre Trauer fortwischte, wie ein sommerlicher Regenschauer die Spur des gejagten Wildes auszulöschen vermochte. Erik lebte. Sie musste ihn nur finden, um die Vergangenheit Lügen zu strafen! Leben durchströmte ihre Glieder und sie fühlte neuen Mut in ihrem Herzen erwachen.

Eilig nahm sie die Laterne auf. Als sie an der Orgel vorbei kam, fiel ihr Blick auf die zerbrochene Rose. Sie nahm das Seidenband auf und flocht es sich wieder in die Haare. Niemals würde sie dies wieder hergeben. Es war ihr kostbarer, wie jeder Diamant, der für Geld zu erstehen war.

"Raoul, war ich nicht mehr für dich? Eine Puppe, die man mit Zierrat schmückt und ausstellt zur Freude anderer?" dachte sie unerwartet ärgerlich, überrascht, welch bitteren Nachhall diese Worte in ihrem Geiste hinterliessen.

Sie bestieg das Boot und hatte es eilig, die bedrückende Halle zu verlassen, die ihr in den dunkelsten Stunden ihres Lebens hatte zur Seite stehen müssen. Christine erschauerte, als sie daran dachte, wieviele Jahre, Erik hier zugebracht hatte, bevor jemand anderes, als die schweigende Finsternis in sein Leben getreten war. Diesmal musste sie die kleine Barke gegen die Strömung steuern, was sich als unendlich schwieriger herausstellte, wie beim Hinweg.

_Mein Engel, bitte gib mich nicht auf,_

_die Tränen liegen fern, nun fahre ich hinauf,_

_ich eile auf den Schwingen der Nacht heran,_

_komme von dort, wo unser Lied einst begann,_

_ich muss nur deine Stimme finden,_

_sie wird mir den rechten Weg ergründen._

_Folge ich deinem Lied der Nacht,_

_das dein Geist nur für mich gemacht,_

_kann mich kein Schritt mehr fehl leiten,_

_so will ich diesen Weg beschreiten_

_ich weiss, kein Leid kann mir geschehen,_

_habe ich erst dein Herz gesehen,_

_schreckt die Maske das meine nicht mehr_

_mein Engel, ich liebe dich so sehr!_

Sie erreichte den grossen Gang. Als sie gerade das Boot wieder vertäut hatte, hörte sie laute Stimmen. Es kam jemand von oben den Gang herab! Christine sah sich gehetzt nach einem Versteck um. Aber es war zu spät. Die schmalen Gänge waren viel zu weit, als dass sie noch einen von ihnen hätte erreichen können, bevor die Leute, die da kamen, sie zwangsläufig würden sehen müssen. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Schutz in der Dunkelheit jenseitig des Wassers zu suchen.

Wie zuvor biss ihr die Kälte des Wassers in die Beine, als sie eilig hineinwatete, ängstlich nach einem Versteck Ausschau haltend. Endlich fand sie eine Nische, die sie vor den Augen der Leute schützen konnte, die nun den Ablegeplatz erreicht hatten. Den Stimmen nach zu urteilen, waren es drei Leute und eine davon kam ihr unangenehm bekannt vor.

"Was'eh soll das bedeuten, dass'eh sie nicht wissen, von 'eh wem der Mantel ist?" Christine wurde es abwechselnd heiss und kalt. Sie hatte den Mantel völlig vergessen, den sie im Gang zurück gelassen hatte!

"Signora, wir versichern Ihnen, dass wir dies Rätsel so schnell als auch möglich aufzuklären gedenken!" Christine war sich nicht sicher, aber das musste einer der beiden Direktoren sein. Die erste Stimme war zweifellos die von Carlotta Giudicelli. Christine fragte sich, wann sie zur Oper zurückgekehrt war, nachdem sie doch ihre Stimme verloren hatte.

"Ah, das ist nicht genug, Monsieur!" verliess sich jetzt eine zweite Frauenstimme vernehmen.

"'Ören Sie was Angelette sagt?" das war wieder Carlotta. "Wie konnt'eh überhaupt'eh jemand in den Garderobe eindringen?"

"Signora Giudicelli, Mademoiselle Muette, ich versichere..."

"Ah, ah, ah", unterbrach Carlotta den Direktor in ihrer unnachahmlich arroganten Art. "Keine Ausflüchte, Monsieur!"

"Selbstverständlich nicht, Signora", erwiderte der Direktor, in dessen Stimme jetzt eindeutig ein beleidigter Tonfall lag.

"A'a!" Carlotta schien aufgebracht, was wirklich keine Seltenheit bei ihr war. "Sie 'aben uns'eh versprochen, diese ganze Gänge mit Mauer zu 'eh verschliessen! Und nun? Nun se'eh sie, dass eine Gang nicht verschlossen und, dass 'eh jemand in Garderobe meiner Nichte geht ein und aus!"

Christine ging ein Licht auf. Diese Angelette war die Nichte der Giudicelli und sie war die neue erste Sopranistin der Oper. Das hatte Meg niemals erwähnt, wenn sie von der Oper sprach.

"Und vergessen Sie nicht Monsieur", warf Angelette ein, "welch tragisches Missgeschick Madame Avatar geschehen ist!" Sie hatte eine unangenehm hohe Fistelstimme. Christine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie auf der Bühne eine besonders gute Figur abgab.

So langsam wurde ihr die unangenehme Situation bewusst, in der sie sich befand. Ihre Zehen begannen bereits taub zu werden und ihr Unterrock war schon völlig durchnässt. Wenn die beiden Damen mit ihrem Direktor nicht bald abzogen, würde sich Christine hier den Tod holen. Ihr neugewonnener Mut sank in den Keller.

Scheinbar hatte die junge Mademoiselle Muette ein heikles Thema angesprochen, denn der Direktor holte zischend Luft. "Mademoiselle brauchen sich nicht zu ängstigen! Wir werden Ihnen sofort ein neues Zimmer suchen, welches Ihnen genehm erscheint, Mademoiselle!" Christine rollte mit den Augen. Der überschlug sich ja fast vor Galanterie. Gänsehaut raste über ihre Arme und sie spürte, wie die Taubheit bei den Beinen ankam.

Aber das Glück schien mit ihr zu sein, denn die Stimmen der drei schienen sich nun endlich zu entfernen. Dennoch wartete Christine noch einige Minuten, bis auf das entfernte Platschen des einsamen Wassertropfens nichts mehr zu hören war. Erst dann hastete sie steifbeinig zurück zu den Anlegestufen. Ihre Beine waren bläulich verfärbt und eiskalt. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihre Zähne klappernd aufeinander schlugen. Hastig zog sie sich Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und begann damit, ihre Beine zu massieren. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie wieder soviel Gefühl hatten, dass sie das Blut spürte, wie es schmerzhaft prickelnd durch die Adern schoss. Christine verzog das Gesicht und überlegte, wie sie jetzt das Beste aus dieser misslichen Situation machen konnte.

Francois würde bald unruhig werden, wenn sie nicht langsam zu ihm zurück kehrte. Sie konnte es aber nicht riskieren, dass man nach ihr suchte. Und schon gar nicht, dass man _hier_ nach ihr suchte! Mit der Giudicelli hatte sich Christine nie besonders gut verstanden und das Weibsbild verstand es sehr wohl eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Nein, Christine musste sehen, dass sie sobald, wie möglich von hier verschwand!

Sie musste wohl oder übel versuchen einen anderen Ausgang zu finden. Ihren Mantel würde sie wohl nicht wieder bekommen. Sie fragte sich, wie sie das erklären sollte. Siedend heiss fiel ihr auch ein, dass sie ihren Muff in der Kabine hatte liegen lassen. Wie konnte sie nur so ungeschickt und gedankenlos sein?

Die nächsten Stunde irrte sie in den unterirdischen Gängen und Katakomben umher. Verzweifelt musste sie sich bald eingestehen, dass die Arbeiter der Oper ihre Arbeit gründlich gemacht hatten. Nicht einer der anderen Ausgänge war mehr offen. Wo sie nicht eingestürzt waren, waren sie fein säuberlich mit Sandstein und Mörtel zugemauert worden. Christine kämpfte tapfer die Panik nieder, die leise durch ihren Körper rann. Irgendwo musste doch ein Ausgang sein? Sie fühlte sich auf beklemmende Art an ein Kaninchen in der Falle erinnert.

Sie rannte einen Gang hinab und prallte mit jemandem zusammen, der leisen Schrittes aus einem der Seitengänge heraustrat. Christines Herzschlag setzte vor Schreck aus und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Wie lange sie ohnmächtig war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Das erste, was sie wieder wahrnahm war ein herbes Parfum, das ihr bekannt und fremdartig zugleich in der Nase kitzelte. Sie musste niesen.

"Gesundheit!" sagte eine trockene Stimme, die ihr allerdings sehr vertraut vorkam. Christine war mit einem Schlag hell wach. Meg beugte sich über sie und sah sehr missgelaunt aus.

"Meg... ich...". Ja was eigentlich? Christine kam sich furchtbar dumm vor. Ihre Kleider klebten unangenehm nass an ihren Beinen. Sie trug keine Strümpfe mehr in den Schuhen und ihr Gesicht musste von dem stundenlangen Weinen noch immer ganz verquollen sein. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was die Freundin gerade von ihr dachte.

"Christine, warum hast du das getan?" Meg sah wirklich besorgt aus. Sie musterte Christine eingehend und natürlich blieben ihr die Spuren der letzten Stunden nicht verborgen. "Was um Himmels Willen hast du hier unten gesucht? Was hast du zu finden geglaubt?"

"Zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren sehe ich wirklich klar! Ich musste hierher kommen? Hier liegt die Antwort auf all die Fragen. Ich", Christine holte tief Luft, bevor sie weiter sprach, "ich bin schon immer hier gewesen, verstehst du?"

Meg sah ihre Freundin lange an, ohne zu antworten. Dann seufzte sie und richtete den Blick auf das Gangende, das sich in der Dunkelheit verlor. "Ich habe es geahnt und gefürchtet. Ich wusste, dass er dich eines Tages wieder in seinen Bann ziehen würde!"

Christine zögerte, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Ihr war nicht ganz klar, wen Meg mit "er" meinte, den Ort, oder den Geist, der ihn einst beseelte. Schliesslich schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Welcher Zauber auch immer einst hier herrschte, er ist vergangen. Unwiderruflich!"

"Er ist an jenem Tag zusammen mit der Musik der Nacht verklungen", bestätigte Meg abwesend. Sie fragte sich, was Christine hier getrieben haben mochte und ob sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte.

Die horchte bei Megs halb gemurmelten Worten auf. "Was weißt du von der Musik der Nacht?" fragte sie mit einem schärferen Unterton, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

"Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig", erwiderte Meg ausweichend. "Wir sollten sehen, dass wir dich von den nassen Sachen da befreien, du holst dir ja noch den Tod!" Sie zerrte Christine an der Hand hinter sich her, während sie den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer einschlug. Sie hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um heraus zu finden, welche der Wege noch offen und welche verschlossen worden waren. Nun fand sie sich in dem Labyrinth an Gängen zurecht, wie kein anderer. Ausser vielleicht Erik selbst, dachte sie schaudernd und beeilte sich noch ein bisschen mehr, die Dunkelheit hier unten hinter sich zu lassen.


End file.
